Here we go again!
by Demonkakan
Summary: crossover HP/pitchblack. male x male, swearing and death you have been warned... Harry knew it wasn't a good idea to look into the mirror, but the party guests all wanted a try and the two lovebirds had to go first. If he had known he would end up alone, thousand of years into the future with monster all around him, well! he would not haved had the party in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

_To make it clear the Harry Potter and Riddick character/world is not mine, they belong to J.K Rowling and whoever owns Riddick. This is a fanfic, which means I'm not the original creator only the writer of this particular story._

**Chapter one: the beginning**

The war had taking a much longer time to end than anyone expected, wizard and witches had thought the victory was asserted with the death of Voldemort but the death eathers proved soon after the lie of that idiotic illusion.

A week after the great battle at Hogwarts between he-who-must-still-not-be-named and the-boy-who-lived-twice the wrath of his followers made itself known when three Death Eaters one evening entered and killed 50 patients at Saint Mungos Hospital for Orphan Children (SMHOC).

The brutal message paralyzed the community and the ministry, so once again Harry Potter was forced to fight for the wizard society.

The attack on SMHOC was the beginning of the silent war that would frighten every magical being in Britain, there was no plan behind the killings and attacks that followed and no one was safe. Pure bloods, half-bloods, muggle-borns, werewolves, vampires, goblins and other magical beings was all hunted down for slaughter.

The battles between the light and dark claimed many innocent bystanders life sense the pure desperation, on both sides, to win caused many fighter to take desperate action and to sacrifice individuals to save the whole population. Or in the bad guy's case take down anyone that is standing in their way.

Four years followed of dirty alley battles and shadow operation between the survivors of the order of the phoenix and the death eaters before the boy-who-lived once again prevailed and killed the last of the inner circle and broke the dark organization.

Potter faced 13 dark wizards by himself one Halloween night five years after the Hogwarts battle and with one powerful _sectumsempra_ beheaded them all in one sweep.

The war was over at last and the wizard world could finally celebrate the peace and start to heal their community. Despite the heavy losses Harry Potter was, together with the rest of his family and friends that had survived, also celebrating by throwing a party at the Burrow in celebration of his and Ginerva Weasley's engagement.


	2. Chapter 2

_I forgot in the previous chapter to make it clear that the Harry Potter and Riddick character/world is not mine, they belong to J.K Rowling and whoever owns Riddick. This is a fanfic, which means I'm not the original creator only the writer of this particular story._

**Chapter 2, the preparation…**

It was the end of November and Great Britain was gifted by one last day of sun and warmth before the next spring and the Burrow was bustling with life.

The house was in uproar and exploding in activities, soon the first guest would arrive and the last touch were being made all in the watchful eyes of Molly Weasley. The Weasley family had not gone untouched by the war. They lost another three of their family members after Fred's death, Arthur Weasley, George Weasley and Charlie Weasley al died during the first year of the silent war. Only through cheer stubbornness and recklessness from Harry did the remaining survivors make it.

Therefore Molly was not going to accept any imperfections or disturbers during the party and her children was terrified to draw her disapproval or attention. Bill Weasley and family were fixing the outside decorations that went in the classical theme of red and gold.

Billy was in charge of placing the table, party tent and other heavy objects while his six-year-old son Fredrick was helping his mother to place the silver on the table. Sharia their three-year old was helping granny Molly with the food,

Hermione Weasley, since three years back when Ron finally had the guts to propose to her, was placing out the flowers, lilies and roses enchanted to shift colors in different gold and red tones, around the garden and in the party tent. She was beautiful with her curled browned hair and deep red dress that was shoving of her pregnant body.

Ronald Weasley was in charge of securing all the devilish gnomes (NO WAY Molly was letting him anywhere near the fine crystals or any food items) and was running around with a big fish net. Even though it looked hilarious and everyone doubted his success Ron wasn't doing too badly. You could see little gnomes family's muttering and carrying their luggage toward the woods. The young man was prancing around afterwards and flexing his muscle which made all the women in the garden laugh at the redheaded chap who looked ridiculous in his orange and gold penguin suit which clashed with his brown eyes and freckled skin.

During the family preparation Ginny Weasley where spared from the chaos as she was getting ready. For the celebration Ginny had allowed Harry to buy an awfully expansive dress in pure cold, made of gold threads and coins seaweed on the top of the dress, and red silk band handmade by elves from Paris that were knotted in the back as a big bow. She looked amazing and couldn't wait for Harry to see her.

Ginny was by now 20 years old and a beautiful young women. Her red hair were cut short and framed her face in soft curls which brought out her ocean blue eyes and heart shaped face. She had reached a height of 167 cm and her body had developed to a pear shape figure. She was taller than Harry much to the man's annoyance so for the most part she tried to wear low heels.

Luna Lovegood and Sheilia Wetterland, two of her closest friends, was there to help her get the dress on and beautify her even more for the day's events. Well, Sheilia was doing the most of the work while Luna was chasing away all the _workspurts_ that messed up people hair.

While the Weasley family was hard at work, Harry Potter was also preparing for the party in his home, the Tonks resident. After the death of her last family, the widow Andromeda Tonks laid claim on the young man in the name of her grandson Theodore, call me Teddy, Lupin. She and Molly had a big argument over what place was Harry's home, but thanks to Teddy the decision was easy for the young man for he did not want the baby to grow up alone or in want of anything.

The three members had a hard time at first since they had lost loved ones and the new war was raging with Harry in the middle, but they prevailed and soon they were inseparable as a family.

This day was no different, Teddy and Andy was helping our young hero to get dress for the part as both had already finished. Teddy was dresses in a golden suit which matched his gold tinted eyes and newly changed golden color hair. At six years old the young genius was the spitting image of his father, but with his mother easy going temper and clumsiness. Andy was wearing a silver and green dress as she out most refused to be seen in gold or red, the colors did not suitable for an old Lady, and radiated maturity and wisdom. Her silver tinted hair, pale skin and deep black eyes made her boys realize what a beauty she most have been in her glory days.

Both Tonks members brought glory to their name and were trying hard to put together the assembly that Molly and Andy had agreed on for Harry. Both Andy and Teddy now how slow Harry can be so they more or less refuse the hero to fix himself. This was a good thing as Harry already before 7 o'clock that morning had tried to dress himself. The result of that had Teddy in a laughing fit for more than an hour, Andy in resign exasperation and an awkward barging deal from Harry to secure the secret of that incident.

The three family members were gathered in Harry's bedroom located on the second floor and Andy was trying to get the young man to undress himself so she could help him on with the suit.

"Come on Andy I can dress myself."

"Really… Harry… Dear. I love you, but you're a catastrophe when it comes to taste."

"ANDY."

"Granny isn't that a bit mean… even if it is true." Teddy said while looking with mischievous eyes on his father figure.

"TEDDY… you're supposed to be on my side." Harry exclaim looking with puppy eyes at his son.

"Sorry dad, but granny is the one with the candy key."

"Ahh… then I totally understand. You chocloholism is more important than your beloved father… sniff, very well I guess I just have to live with this betrayal." Harry made a dramatic gesture with his hand and threw himself backwards to land on the green covered bed. Teddy just bounced with the motion as he were placed at the head of the bed holding harry shirt in his hands.

"Dad, would you stop saying that. Granny is starting to think that is actually a disease that is called _choclateholism_ and is thinking of putting me on a diet… _A diet daddy_."

"Oh, in that case… If that happens moonster, I promise to eat at least three chocolate bars inform of you every day." Andy just shook her head as her grandson made a war cry and attacked the half-naked man on the bed.

"BOYS." Andy bellowed. "Stop that at once. Teddy you will ruin your clothes and you Harry will get undress at once or I will show you how much of a Black I really am." Both boys force in the fake battle and looked at Andy with wide and scared eyes. Teddy jumped down from the bed and fixed his clothes while Harry got up and moved away from the scary Lady that had taken over his bedroom and closet.

Andy took a threatening step toward the young man who at the age of 21 still looked like a starved boy. His body was slim, pale and looked a lot like a women's body since it was more curved than sculptured. Not that the young man hadn't tried, Andy knew how much Harry had tried to get muscles and gain more height, but he was stuck looking like an elf with porcelain white skin, nest like brown hair that would never behave and at a height of 164 cm. His eyes were not helping with the boy like appearance either, since Harry had gone through eyes surgery to fix them during the war his forest green eyes dominated his angular face which more or less completed the youthful look.

"Harry… Place… Here… Now" Andy said as Harry wasn't moving fast enough for her taste and because she didn't want to think of the things that troubled her adopted son. Harry saw no way out of this humiliating event and with sloped shoulders and his head bowed he slowly approached his executor.

Teddy looked on as his grandmother dressed his 'daddy' and couldn't help to start laughing again at the resign look in Harry's eyes. Andy gave her grandson a stern look from her eye corner but Teddy just couldn't stop. Harry seeing the fun his 'son' had at his expanse decided for a little payback.

"Andy, did I forget to tell you but there will be no chocolate during the party today."

You could hear a pin drop. Teddy sat on the brown carpet that dominated the floor with his mouth hanging open and big horrifying eyes directed towards the adults. Andy tried not to smirk and concentrate on getting Harry into the almost black red pants and black socks.

"That to bad dear, I was looking forward to Molly's famous wild berry chocolate cake."

A whimper could be heard in the background and Harry's shoulder devil was laughing his ass of while the shoulder angel… was doing much the same.

"Mmhm. I agree, but we thought that chocolate would be bad with all the fine decorations."

"Oh, well. That was very mature of you and Ginny dear. "

Andy were done with the pants, socks and shoes and was by now working on the blood-red shirt and west with the golden snitches sewed in on the front that had a gold tinted tie to go with.

"But, but, but, but… You can't do that to me. I WANT chocolate." Teddy screamed when it had sunk in what the grownups were saying. The little six year old was suddenly feeling were sad and hurt for he loved chocolate so much. Harry seeing the tears in the boys eyes detached himself from Andy's caring hands and went down to Teddy's level and hugged him.

"Teddy, don't cry. I was just teasing you. Of course there will be chocolate."

"Sniff… You promise?"

"I promise, and I never go back on my promises to you."

Teddy hugged his daddy back and peaked at his grandmother over Harry's shoulder and gave her a victorious smirk. Andy knew that even if Harry would never know it Teddy just won this round.

"Alright, that is enough, we still have a lot to do and so little time to do it. Harry, take your place again."

Harry looked up at Andy with exasperation and lifted teddy up to rest on his hip. He carried the little tyke to the bed so he could hand Andy the necessary items that was left and took his place in front of the women. Andy gave a humming approval as she buttoned up all the buttons, fixed the tie and combed through the hair nest on Harry's head the best she could. Soon Harry was almost ready; all that was missing was the golden jacket Ginny had decided on and the red colored lily for the jacket pocket.

When Andy was done with the catastrophe by the name Harry Potter she took a step back and admired her work.

"It looks really great granny."

"Thank you sweaty, I must say I'm proud of the result."

"Does this mean I can go now?"

"Yeas Harry, you may go the Burrow now." Andy replied whiles rolling her eyes.

"Yes. Come on kiddo, time for some fun and party food."

"FOOD…. Let's go, let's go, let's go." Teddy shouted while rushing down the stairs with Harry close behind. Andy to a more dignified approached and walked down the stairs in a normal pace much to her boy's annoyance.

Together the family gathered outside the Tonks resident apparition pad and in 3, 2, 1 they were of towards the Burrow.

Poff…

Harry, Andy and Teddy landed outside the border of the Borrow in different stages of uprightness and as soon as Teddy got his baring he was of towards the other children who were playing in the enormous garden tent.

Andy waited for Harry to get over his travel sickness for he hated all types of magical transportation. When Harry finally could think again he gave Andy a smile and asked for some help up from the ground which had the old witch laughing.

As soon as Harry entered the Burrow garden he was flooded by the Weasley family who all wanted to give him a happy greeting on this wonderful November day. Molly pretty soon lay claim on her future son-in-law and shooed away the rest as they needed to do the last touches before the guest arrived.

"Harry my dear I was beginning to think you wouldn't come."

"Don't worry Molly. Andy kept a close eye on me the whole morning."

"That's good love, I hate to say it but you don't have the talent to dress yourself for big exactions."

Suddenly they heard a great number of poffs and pops that signaled the arriving of the guests. Harry had the chance for a quick look before Molly ushered him inside the house so he could collect his future bride. The first arrivals was the golden trios closes friends with family; Neville Longbottom with wife, Dean Thomas with children, Jonathan Sweety, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Schackbolt with some acquainted auroras, Penelope Clearwater, James Forrester, Kim Moll with his seven brothers, Horrace Smigure and Jossan Jomers with cousins. All of the arrivals played their vital role during the war and was dear friend of Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

While Harry were being showed into the house Ginny was finally ready to go downstairs and meet everybody. As Sheilia helped her out of the bedroom Luna went ahead down and before going out to the garden stop before Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave him a warning.

"Many happy _smullgers_ on this day for you Harry."

"Thank you Luna, I hope you have a good day to."

"Mmhm. I don't see why I wouldn't, but I will keep my eyes open. But keep those _drewvenger_ in check Harry wouldn't want you to be lost in the mist… know would we."

"Um… I will try not to. Thanks Luna."

Harry looked after the strange girl who even after a decade he still couldn't understand. But soon all thoughts of Luna disappeared for when Harry turned around he saw on the top of the stairs the most beautiful women ever behold. Ginny radiated happiness for she could see the dumfounded look on her fiancé face after he spotted her. Slowly she walked down the stairs and towards her man.

"Harry, you look very handsome today."

"Um.. Yes.. Granny… Dress… Mmmm."

"Should I from that mumbling understand Andy dressed you and you think I look beautiful?"

Harry Still gaped at Ginny and just nodded his head. When Ginny laughed at him he slowly could feel himself going red in the face he slowly cleared his throat and leaned down and bestowed his angel with a kiss.

"You look absolutely radiant my love, no women could ever compete with your beauty."

"Wow, what a silver tongue you had today Harry, I'm almost blushing." Ginny teased him and batted her eyelashes at him. Harry couldn't contain himself and started laughing and went down on his knees with a mischievous look on his face.

"But my golden treasure, I am your knight coming before you to confess eternal love and devotion."

"And in case of future poverty to pawn shop your dress."

"HARRY, don't even think it I love this dress and any knight who think he can sell it is getting my boot up his arse."

"Ouch, that sounded painful. Well to quell my damsel in distress fears of any future selling of said golden dress fear not, for I will sell my own first."

Ginny just looked down on Harry and couldn't stop the giggling that came forward at the ridiculous statement, but played along.

"Well, my fine knight, if you promise this you may take me from this place and into the garden to show me of."

"As you wish my princess." Harry raised his right hand up towards Ginny and waited for her to place her hand in his so he could escort her outside. Ginny rolled her eyes at Harry's mischiefs and put her hand above his and helped him up.

"I think it will be easier if you walk me outside and not crawled."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

_To make it clear the Harry Potter and Riddick character/world is not mine, they belong to J.K Rowling and whoever owns Riddick. This is a fanfic, which means I'm not the original creator only the writer of this particular story._

**Chapter three; in the shadows**

While the happy couple moved towards the door one forgotten guest stared after the pair with jealously eyes.

On top of the stairs Sheilia, covered in the house many shadows, looked on as her friend left her behind in a dress that should have been hers and in the arms of the man that should be_ in love with her_, not Ginny.

Sheilia had loved Harry Potter since early childhood after her mother told her about the evil dark lord and the little baby who saved the world. She had dreamed about the first time she would meet her hero, how they would fall in love and get married. Sheilia was curtain no one had experienced as much happiness as she had when her Hogwarts letter arrived, for with it came the possibility to finally meet her soul-mate.

But what she hadn't planned was the trouble she would have to actually talk to the-boy-who-lived when she finally arrived at Hogwarts. He had been closed off from the other students all through her Hogwarts-years thanks to _that_ stupid golden trio and the only time Harry had paid her any attention at all was when she stood next to Ginny.

For a girl deeply in love without a chance to gain her beloveds attention the agony and anger that had grown had left her bitter and cold young Lady. Many old friends of Sheilia had started abandoned her and the woman's own family thought her strange and to interested in her friends future husband for it to be healthy.

It had almost broken her heart when Harry had announced the engagement to the newspapers, but her pain had grown into a cold-hearted hatred and a thirst for revenge when Ginny had visited her personally to give her an invitation to the pre-party.

Sheilia had almost attacked her own friend because of the smile on the woman's face while Sheilia herself felt like she was dying inside.

To stop the injustice of the world and show Harry who his true lover really is Sheilia had searched through her family vault for inspiration. She could vaguely remember a family secret told by her grandmother that had given her a wicked idea. If it could be used then that would give her what she wanted without she herself had to do anything, she would be blameless.

Her revenge as well as hope was place outside at the gift-table wrap to draw attention, just hoping that it would lure her prey into the trap.


	4. Chapter 4

_To make it clear the Harry Potter and Riddick character/world is not mine, they belong to J.K Rowling and whoever owns Riddick. This is a fanfic, which means I'm not the original creator only the writer of this particular story._

**Chapter 4; Let the party begin.**

While Sheilia hide her dark thoughts away the happy couple had already reached the party-tent and the party was officially in full motion. The couple was guide around by Molly and Andy to meet and great the different guests that had arrived and forced them to mingle with everyone.

Ron and Hermione was smart enough to avoid the main craziness that was the party, hidden behind the main table conversing with Neville and Luna, secretly laughing at the trouble Harry had landed in again and not planning on rescue him anytime soon.

Harry meanwhile was starting to wish he hadn't agreed to invite so many people as his right arm was starting to lose feeling and he was sweating because of the heavy, non-breathing, golden suit. Harry hated the mingle-part that came with every function he attended but for Andy sake and his own health he bore it.

Ginny on the other hand couldn't be more in her element and was thriving in the attention she was getting. For every congratulation and complement she got her smile just grew and with determined steps she followed her mother around happily welcoming the late-arriving guests.

Harry just bared it and plastered on a smile while he looked after his two friends hoping for rescue but when he made eye contact with Hermione she had just winked and smirk, so he wasn't holding his breath on the rescue happening anytime soon.

Before he could find an escape route and disappear another tall male guest had cornered him and much to Harry's annoyance he found himself having to look up again to do the standard greeting Andy had forced him to learn.

But before he could voice a quick greeting and move on he was blinded first by a camera-flash and then by the photographers bright golden neon-colored hat that belong to one of the weirdest people Harry ever meet, Hedrick Lovegood.

"Harry, how are you young man?"

"Mr. Lovegood. I'm fine thank you, glad you could come."

"Luna said there would be _smuggleborns_ and _hobbtworters_ around and I was hoping to capture some."

"Aaa, I will keep my eyes open after anything _smuttherlooking_."

"_Smuggleborns_ Harry."

"Right, that's what I meant."

Mr. Lovegood just smiled his mystical smile and disappeared into the crowed seemingly in hot pursuit after something invisible leaving a dumfounded Harry and party in his wake.

Ginny just looked at her fiancé and gave him an understanding soft smile and shook her head. Everyone was starting to think that it was better to just let the Lovegoods be the Lovegoods if they wanted to keep their minds intact.

In trying to bring Harry back to focus Molly took over the stagnant conversation.

"Harry, snap out of it and come here. This is Mr. Screw a good friend to the family, but he hasn't been in the country for many years."

Molly Weasley said and taking hold of Harry's elbow steering him towards a toad-looking man who locked ancient. After exchanging some more words Harry felt the need to extracted himself from the mingling giving Ginny and Molly the explanation that he needed to talk to Teddy, before the ladies could protest Harry took his escape.

…

After walking around in the crowed looking for the children and avoiding any of the guests looking for a quick chat with the hero Harry soon heard laughter coming from the left, just outside the tent, that sounded like Teddy.

After breaking free of the crowded tent Harry saw Bill and Fleur was playing hide-and-seek with the children. A soft smile touched his lips and Harry hurried over to join the kids which ended up in an all-out Harry chase when he stole Fleur's wedding-ring.

After being captured be Bill, tortured by Fleur and laughed at by the children Harry took teddy to the side for a quick conversation.

"Everything's alright or is there to many people?"

"Don't worry dad, Bill makes sure that we are outside the tent and Molly just invited kids that I know already."

"Good, I don't want you to stress out like you did last time; I took us a week to calm you down."

"I know dad, chill. Fleur knows better than you were my boundaries goes. Please stop worrying."

Teddy understood his godfathers concern for the little bit of wolf in him inherited from his father's curse did not like too many strangers around. Last time it had become too much when half of the English paparazzi had shown up at a party and he had totally wolfed out when some of the camera flashes had blinded him.

He had scarred half of the kids at the birthday-party and the event had made the front page of most English newspapers. Surprisingly too both his godfather and grandmother the wizard world had reacted badly to the paparazzi behavior and not his which Harry had most feared. So now thanks to him no paparazzi were allowed within a 20 meter distant from any werewolf.

He had gotten many letters that thanked him after he had calmed down, but his Harry wasn't taking any chances of that happening again. Sometimes his father's over-protectiveness was highly annoying.

"Besides, I think Ginny wants you back in the tent; I believe it's time for the speeches and toasts."

As an answer Teddy got a resign groan from Harry and a look that pleaded for mercy. Teddy just laughed and kissed his father on the cheek and ran back to the kids for more playtime.

Before Harry joined Ginny who stood at the end of the tent waiting for him, he waited until Teddy looked back so that he could wave at him. Teddy waved back and gave him a big wolf-grin that made our hero laugh.

"Your bond is growing more strongly by the day."

Was the first thing Harry heard when he joined Ginny.

"We are the last of the maradoures, we are _prongslet_ and _moonster_… We were born to be close."

Was Harry's answer and to most that short explanation would have confused them but to Ginny they was starting to make sense.

She would never understand the bonds that had existed between the old maradoures, but she could understand the importance for Harry and Teddy to keep the bonds strong and alive now.

Ginny just hoped that when she and Harry were married she could build an equally strong bond to them both. But sometimes when she was together with the two boys she felt like they were in a world of their own without a place for anyone else.

Shaking of the worries for the future she leant forward and gave her man a soft kiss and a smile before leading him into the tent towards the main table. She knew that Harry had wanted Teddy to sit with them while they ate and gave toasts. But for all the children's safety it had been decided that they would stay outside the tent until after the gift-opening. For that was when most of the guest would start to drift away for the tent or head home.

Harry let Ginny lead him to the main table and greeted along the way the people he had missed or wanted to say hello to again. When they reached the head-table Harry gave first Luna and then Hermione a kiss on the cheek and inquired Mione of the baby's health.

While Mione started talking baby facts he and Ron exchanged knowing smiles before Harry took f his robe and then took out his wand that had been placed in a wand holster attached to his right arm. He then let Ginny take over the ongoing one way conversation Mione was having and place a sonorous charm on his troth.

"LADY AND GENTLEMANS… AND EVERYONE ELSE."

Everyone inside the tent quieted down and directed their attention to the main table at the same time they started looking for their table placement.

"I AND MY LOVLEY FIANCE WOULD LIKE TO ONCE AGAIN WELCOME YOU ALL TO THIS HAPPY OCCATION."

"WE WILL SOON START SERVING THE FOOD MADE BY MOLLEY WEASLEYS LOVING HANDS. BUT FIRST I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE A TOAST… IF EVERYONE THAT IS HAVE A GLASS AND HAVE FOUND THEIR PLACE?"

Here the few once that stood without a glass and the guest still looking for their seats laughed and with the help of the rest of the party soon found refreshments and their tables.

The organized chaos also looked very entertaining for the children that had sneaked to the tents entrance and was looking at the milling grown-ups. But soon Fleur found them and shooed them back towards their picnic place where Bill was taking out the huge three plaine chocolate cake, being closely watched by Teddy of course.

While Fleur started cutting up the cake Harry was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic for right know it was his time to start the first toast and ALL eyes was on him. Ginny who was place at his side just gave him a kiss and a hand-squeeze.

The sonorous still in place Harry once again rise and greeted the guest before he presented the first toast.

"THE FIST TOAST I FEEL SHOULD BE IN THE NAME OF ALL THE LOVED ONCE NOT HERE TODAY THAT SHOULD BE, TO THE ONCE THAT ARE HERE AND TOO THE PEACE AND HOPE WE HAVE WORKED SO HARD TO SECURE."

After Harry stopped talking most of the guest had tears in their eyes and as one the entire tent rose from their seat and made the toast before sitting down again.

After Harry's toast it was time for Ron, followed by Ginny, followed by Molly, Andy, Neville and so on until half the tent was no longer anywhere close to sober and Harry declaring that anymore toast to be have had better be made in water.

By this point the guests was al relaxing, talking and for the longest they could remember having no worries. It was truly a wonderful party.

xxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

_To make it clear the Harry Potter and Riddick character/world is not mine, they belong to J.K Rowling and whoever owns Riddick. This is a fanfic, which means I'm not the original creator only the writer of this particular story._

**Chapter five; the last Gred prank…**

After many hour of drinking, dancing and eating all kinds of wonderful foods made by Molly the party was finally winding down and everyone started to move themselves towards the gift-table.

The many gifts that littered the table was gifted in all sorts of colors like red, silver, neon-pink, yellow, green, sky-blue and sizes, from snitch-sizes boxes too is that Hagrid wrapped in pink polka-dotted paper?

Harry had hungered after the gift table since he and Ginny started planning the party for he had hardly been given any presents in his life. Ginny had at first laughed at Harry's eagerness, but later when she had understood why Harry was looking forward to the present-opening she had only felt sadness for the pain her lover had gone thru in his short life.

But even though Harry wanted to be there to open all the presents´ Ginny knew from experience that there would be too many and after giving Harry a better picture of how many present there would be to open he asked that he at least could pick out some of them they could open together.

That was why Ginny and Harry had in beforehand decided whose presents´ they would open and had asked Molly to secure them on a smaller table behind the main one.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE IT'S TIME FOR THE GIFT OPENING."

Shouted Molly for the once that was still lingering around their dinner-tables. The matriarch herself was place at the front of all the gifts and started to wave Harry and Ginny over to join her.

Harry practically run towards Molly but when he notice that Ginny was moving in a much slower pace next to Mione and Ron he stopped, turned around, marched back and lifted his golden flower in bridle stile.

Ginny surprised at the sudden change of walking method just looked in disbelief at her fiancé as he marched her towards her mother while Ron was lying on the floor laughing himself sick. Mione just rolled her eyes at her husband and friends behavior and hoped that her child would inherit her manners.

The rest of the guests was looking just as disbelieving at Harry as Ginny but soon Ron's laughing got them going and it was to the faces of a lot of laughing faces that Harry presented himself to Molly with his future bride in his arms.

"Harry. Put down my daughter this instant. I said we were doing gift-opening not Ginny-up endings…."

"Sorry Molly. But she was moving so slow that I thought she had hurt herself. I was just trying to help."

Molly didn't believe the boy who was looking at her with big innocent green eyes for one minute and just kept on staring. Harry soon under Molly stern eyes shamefully put Ginny down in front of himself and thus hiding his red face in her hair.

Ginny just looked at her mother and patted Harry's arms that were placed around her waist.

"Mother stop staring at him. He was just eager to start open a few gifts and if you keep staring at him we will open yours last…"

The treat hung between mother and child until Molly surrendered and moved to Harry's side and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. Harry just smiled back at his other mother figure and started looking for which resent to open first.

"Harry dear before you start opening any present it is costume to thank the guests beforehand."

Harry who had started to lift up a book sized present wrapped in purple paper let it go as if he was burned and once again red faced looked at the crowed surrounding them and gave an apologizing smile.

"Oh. I didn't know that sorry everybody."

"Uhm… Which one is supposed to do the thanking?"

Ginny and Molly just smiled at Harry while the rest of the party started laughing once again at the confused look on the young man's face. Harry knew they weren't laughing at him but it was still embarrassing not knowing the entire little wizard tricks everyone else seemed to even if you were twenty-one.

"I'm the one too thank everyone this time sweetie, next time at the actually wedding it is your turn."

Ginny softly said to Harry and lead him to the center in front of the table and made them both face the hopeful faces that stared back at them. Everyone hoped that their present would be the first one to be opened, for the honor to be the first gifter to the future Potter-wedding was on everybody's mind.

"I wish to thank you everyone for all the blessings, presents and happy wishes you have bestowed over us. Both me and Harry are deeply moved by all your support and hope that we will see all of you again at the actually wedding."

Ginny's thank you speech made many guests emotional and happy for you could see in the young ladies eyes that she meant every word spoken.

Harry could not be more proud of his fiancé, that speech was a clear reflection of what a great women Ginny was turning out to be. But still for some reason looking over the guests Harry felt a tendril of worry, but since he could not pin point the feeling he moved on and helped Ginny pick out their first gift.

It was unfortunately not the same present Harry first touch but instead a big round basketball formed gift-wrapped in snitch colored paper. After helping Ginny rip the paper of the present both he and Ginny stared in disbelief. It was a crystal ball with purple and black colors swirling around within it.

"What the smurf is this?"

Ginny exclaimed and looked around at their closest family members. Her eyes soon focused on Ron whose face was turning deep red.

"Ron, what is this."

She asked and holds the ball up for all to see, while she stared accusingly at her brother. He knew how much she and Harry hated anything that dealt with prophesies and Trelawney.

"Well… it's something I found among the twins old stuff."

Suddenly everyone who ever meet the Weasley twins force and stared in horror at the innocent looking glob. Ron's face that at first been red now turned wicked and Mione, Harry and Ginny all looked in disbelief as their brother, husband and friend as his mouth formed new words.

"Ron, buddy…. Don't…"

"SURPRISE HARRY…"

After Ron shouted that sentence the ball flew out of Ginny's hands and up towards the tents roof. It started vibrating and every guest in the room threw themselves towards the ground. Harry was faster on the uptake then Ginny and threw himself over her and pushed her down and under the table hoping to protect her from the twin's last prank.

But the ball seemed at first only vibrate and soon some of the guest started to carefully get up. Harry refused to let Ginny move until he was sure it was over and realized at the same time Ginny started to demand to be let out that the one guest had finally gotten off the floor totally.

He didn't know why, but he just knew that getting up was a bad idée and shouted for the idiot to get down again. But it was too late.

The ball seemed to have waited for such foolery and started to spew purple lights that turned everyone it hit into a dancing, feather-boa wearing disco lover.

Ron was together with Mione, Luna and Neville watching the prank from under the closest table and taking pictures in a rabid speed.

Molly Weasley who at fist been frozen by Ron's word and the at first innocent behavior of the ball now woke up from her daïs and she was furious.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY. IF YOU WISH TO LIVE UNTIL YOUR CHILDS BIRTHING YOU STOP THIS FULLY AT ONCE…"

Ron terrified by his mother pissed of face hurried to get out his wand pointed it at the ball and shouted.

"**Mischief managed**…"

The ball suddenly stopped spewing out more light and every guest hit by the purple beams stopped dancing. Unfortunately the beautiful accessories stayed on, but that was soon sorted out as they were wizard and witches.

Molly stormed over too where her son was hiding and dragged him out by his ear and started shouting at him while Harry first made sure the ball was sleeping or something with the help of few spells. After he had made sure it was 'dead' Harry bent down and helped Ginny out from under the table.

Suddenly much to the grownups there was laughter coming from the opening of the tent and as everyone turned to the opening they were met with the faces of kids. Harry just groaned knowing that Teddy would never let him live this down.

Fleur and Bill stood behind the kids with badly contained faces and holding their own cameras. When they realized that the grown-ups had seen them the kids just waved and then ran away before the adults could bribe them, because they were so telling everyone about this.

"Well, that was a new way to start a party."

The one that spoke was Minerva who was swiftly removing her boa and seemed to be looking for a chair to rest her tired legs in.

"I must agree with you there Minerva. That will teach me for underestimate the Weasley wickedness."

Kingsley answered her. The whole party just gave resign sounds knowing that this prank was going be told by every child in England and no bribing would work, _not even Disneyland_.

While everyone had pulled themselves together Mione had finally saved her man from the fire breathing dragon and was known trying to put everything to order from the temporary chaos.

"Okay everyone. Knows that's done and over with let's open the next gift."

"Mione's right. My brother was just trying to honor Gred's whishes _no matter how_ stupid it was."

Ginny said while hitting her brother on the arm and giving him an evil looked that promised future revenge. The guest decided that the prank hadn't been that bad and some had even laughed as they had started to boogey down. Within couple of minutes everyone had gotten their spirit back and the present opening continued.

xxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

_To make it clear the Harry Potter and Riddick character/world is not mine, they belong to J.K Rowling and whoever owns Riddick. This is a fanfic, which means I'm not the original creator only the writer of this particular story._

**Chapter six; the most interesting gift…**

After opening a lot of gift of wearied sizes, prizes and stages of deadness, _some weird thing from Hagrid-_ better not ask for your own survival, they finally come to the present that had an enormous red and golden bow on it and wrapped in red paper with golden snitches flying about.

Sense the gifts where so many Harry and Ginny wasn't even near for the opening of most presents, just the one from the closest family members but Harry had been interested in that gift since he saw it and when it was opened by Percy of all people Harry made a point to focus on the proceedings.

What soon become apparent was that the gift was a mirror surrounded by a plane but thick silver frame which instantly killed most of Harry's curiosity, but the most embarrassing thing came when the mirror started singing the "I need a Hero" song which drew the whole party to look at the present and then at Harry and Ginny.

Beat red the couple endured the song and when it was done and the crowed stopped snickering Molly Weasley asked from whom the gift came.

"It's from me for Harry and Ginny… It's a family heirloom that is said to tell the people that looks into it their true desires and their destined soul mates." A timed voice was heard. Most people directed their eyes to a young woman in Ginny's age that was standing next to the mirror.

"The mirror was created from the tail of the legendary _mirror of erised_. " after the girl uttered those words most of the guest showed curious faces, but Harry froze when he heard the origin for the mirror and decided then and there that he wanted nothing to do with it.

He turned to Ginny, Ron and Hermione looking for support but all three of them looked like Christmas had come early and that scared him even more. Harry just knew that something bad was going to come of this.

Most likely scenario that puped up in his head was of Ron kissing the mirror when he sees the cuddly-cannons winning the quidditch world cup and getting cursed with snake hair or something.

"Ah, well it's a lovely gift… but it a family heirloom we couldn't possibly accept it." Harry said with exerted voice trying to stop the interest for the gift before people (_Ginny_) became obsesses with it.

"Don't talk nonsense Harry, it's a wonderful gift and it would be highly offensive to deny it" Hermione answered when it sunk in what Harry had said. All she could see was the beautiful mirror going away from her before she could experiment with it. It would be criminal of Harry to deny the gift.

"Yeah mate, the first bloody thing that looks interesting and you want to give it back… come on mate, can at least try it out first." Ron backed up, hoping to find out something dirty on his brothers or even better see if he was right that Hermione, the biggest bookworm in Europe much to his horror, was his one and only soul mate.

Harry just shake his head and tried to make the party to move onwards to other gifts or activities. Unfortunately for him no one was budging from the mirror business. Everyone wanted to try it. But the gift was for the couple so they had to try first.

"Come on Harry it's not going to hurt us. It's completely harmless." Ginny weeded to her fiancé, for she was dying to try out her friend's gift.

" Why are you being so stubborn? " She asked when she could see Harry wasn't giving in as she had hoped.

"Because honey, it's something that could be less than what you hope" Harry answered. He was trying not to hurt his lover's friend but the gift was really not a good gift and could lead to a catastrophe if it showed someone else… well, if it actually worked that is. "Perhaps our true soul mates are cows, how would that make us feel".

The rest of the party who already was dying to try the mirror laughed at Harry's words and sheered on even more for the engaged couple look into the soul mate mirror. Cows indeed.

Ginny encouraged by the crowed smirked at her fiancé and started tugging him towards the gift and with the help of her brothers Ron and Percy managed to get Harry to cave in.

"Come on love. I promise if you see a lovely cow I'm not going to be jealous."

"I might even let you find your perfect match and let it stay with us if that's the case" Ginny finished while laughing so hard her sides were starting to hurt. Her brother soon following when they imagined that scenario in front of their eyes.

Percy could just see it, Harry happily in love coming home with a big and black spotted cow with a golden bell around its neck and Ginny in front of the Burrow in a pink apron cooing at the lovely pair and offering fresh grass and tea for the happy couple.

"The same offer if it is a male?" someone in the crowed screamed which made Harry's face turn crimson red and the rest of the party to unsolved in gleeful laugher.

Ginny was by now almost in front of the mirror and laughing so much that she had tear track on her face with one embarrassed Harry standing beside her.

"If…If it is a boy cow… I promise…cough… to…ha, ha, ha…to… let it stay with us…gasp… Just for Harry's sake." Ginny finally managed to answer.

Harry crumbled and sighed but decided it was better to get this over with so that he could go and mope in the bathroom or extort a couple of kisses from the future wife for his misery.

"While thank you Ginny for your open mind, but can we do this so Molly can start making the tea for the cake?" Harry said at the same time he looked at the girl who gave them the gift and smiled.

Harry hoped she hadn't taken offense by their jokes and tried to muster some interest for the magic in the gift. The girl in question just looked like she would faint when her hero gifted her with a simple smile and tried to flirt back. But to Harry it looked more like the girl had some uncontrollable deices for her face was crumbling into strange grimaces.

Harry positioned himself and Ginny before the mirror with all of their family flocking around them and shearing them on or coming up with new lewd remarks which got the party people back to hysteric laughter.

"Soooo… what do we do? Say mirror, mirror?" At the blank face on most of the guest Harry understood that snow white was one story best left out of it and sheared a knowing look with Hermione.

If they get in on that story the chances were they would get stuck on the witch part (as they always did) and had to explain again and again why the witch needed to say a spell to look at the mirror when you couldn't shut them up in the real world.

Ron and Ginny seeing the exchange between their partners just shrugged and decided to ask later, all four looking expectantly on the gifter.

Little did they know how much they would come to regret their eagerness…

XXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

_To make it clear the Harry Potter and Riddick character/world is not mine, they belong to J.K Rowling and whoever owns Riddick. This is a fanfic, which means I'm not the original creator only the writer of this particular story._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 7, the journey begins**

"Uhm. No a simple question is all that are needed according to my ancestors' notes." Was the awkward reply. "So the mirror understands the exactly what it is you want to know."

That made Harry even more cautious, didn´t the girl even now what the thing did? But before Harry had time stop the whole event Ginny had already taken things into her own hand.

"Ah, well then mirror what I want to know is… Who are to become my future mate?"

The same moment the word were spoken the frame surrounding the mirror started to glow faintly and the words Ginny had spoken appeared across the glass reflecting the words back towards the speaker. Standing paralyzed before it were Harry and Ginny, caught helplessly in its magic for what the notes hadn´t told the conspiring hag was that the mirror didn´t single anyone out when ask a question.

It showed what you asked to anyone unfortunately enough to stand in front of it.

And unlike the simple construction of mirror of desire this ancient artifact, passed down from the ancient witch herself Morgana la fey, had a mind f its own and sometimes didn´t just show you your desires but brought you to them… or even worse bounded you to them, for the Lady la Fey had very early in her life tired of humans stupidity and wanted any asker of vanity or greed to pay the price for their idiocy.

Know you can imagine the vanity existing in a girl who is about to marry her lifelong obsession and not to mention her greed for not only was the Potter boy by no means penniless she had no plans of chairing his heart with another.

Don´t get the poor girl wrong, anyone are allowed to become possessive of her man but for a strong and independent women like Morgana le Fey the mirror saw a brat.

So it would show them their mates. Because it always gave an answer even if the asker was not satisfied with it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ginny wrapped up in the mirrors magic saw nothing at first except smoke and darkness. But slowly in front of her a play started to form. It was a lifeless play that had no purpose to the young women, for it was filled with little black figures that seemed to be dancing.

But the longer she looked the clearer the figurines faces become until she realized that one of them was her and three of the others were children… her children for they had her nose and hair.

A happiness she had never felt before exploded in her chest and she looked to the fifth figure expecting to see the beloved face of her champion.

Dum. What? Dum. Dum. Dum. That not possible. Dum. Dum. No… NOOOOOO!

Before her with a joyous face watching his family was not her champion. Not her Harry. But Dean… Dean T… Dean Thomas was standing there without a care in the world laughing together with her. HAPPY!

The rage that filled her heart made her lose all control and without thinking Ginny threw herself on top the play and started tearing it apart while screaming out her denial. But to the mirror she could scream al she wanted for it had only shown her what she wanted. If there was a problem, it was of no concern to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was not subjected to the same dark play, instead the gray mist surrounding him showed him nothing.

Nothing at all.

It was strange, for he knew that something was to happen. But only, it didn´t.

He thought to shout out a greeting but couldn´t bother with opening his eyes.

Suddenly, after what had felt like an eternity two silver spots appeared in the mist and were moving towards him. But Harry wasn´t scared for the spots seemed nice and warm so without thinking harry open his arm to embrace the lights.

Instead when the lights came upon him dark arms appeared and wrapped him in a hug and suddenly a dark rumble was heard in the void. Harry knew he should ask questions or search or a way out. He felt like someone was waiting for him.

But the arms felt so warm, the eyes so loving and the rumbling so soothing that he couldn't bring himself to break free.

And so without knowing it Harry surrounded himself to the mirrors magic and fell into a deep sleep.

To never awake again.

xxxxxxxxxx

Outside the world of the mirror, chaos erupted mere second after Ginny had spoken her world and every guest had tried to break the two lovers free from their trance for several hours.

Until suddenly a bright flash of white light spewed out from within the mirror blinding everyone.

When the light disappeared Ginny was lying crumbled and wounded on the floor but alive much to her family's relief.

But for Andromeda and little Teddy the ending was not as happy, for on the spot where their beloved family member had been mere seconds before was only a dark spot.

And so despite every attempt to free our find answers the wizard world greatest hero was gone, to never be seen again.

Long into the future Theodore Tonks-Potter-Black spent his last living years to make sure the survival of the mirror come hell or sunshine so that, when the day would come, Harry Potter could be freed from his prison and get chance at life.

XXXXXX

_Well, finally I'm done with the Potter verse and onto Pitch black. I hope everyone is pleased with the crossover because I really work on making it as good as I could._


	8. Chapter 8

_To make it clear the Harry Potter and Riddick character/world is not mine, they belong to J.K Rowling and whoever owns Riddick. This is a fanfic, which means I'm not the original creator only the writer of this particular story._

**Chapter 8, In deep space**

XXXXXX

About 5 000 years into the future in deep space far from the old worlds and civil planets a single vessel can be found transporting 45 passengers and one old antic mirror…

xxxxxxxxxxx

The ship Huntergratzner is sailing quiet in space towards its goal, far from any inhabited planets or systems, with its cargo safely asleep within its walls. The ship seems in no hurry to reach its next port as it is moving slow but steady pace through space.

The ships 45 passengers are in deep sleep inside their cryo-lockers situated at the front of the four sectors connected to Huntergratzner separating the main deck and navigation cabin from the remaining three storage units.

Huntergratzner is mainly a cargo ship but does eventually transport larger group of travelers when the crew is low on cash.

In one of the containers, filled to the brim with antic relicts by one of the passengers, a collector who rented the entire section for himself, a four squared mirror about as high as a grown man could be seen resting next to an Egyptian sarcophagus.

The mirror seemed plain and boring, but for the collector it had unfathomed worth for it is said that the mirror is one of the last magical artifacts from the ancient earth. Existing long before earth's air was too polluted for any living creature to survive on the surface some three thousand years ago.

The collector himself didn't believe its origin, but for the people in New Mecca he knew it was a godlike object that would secure his riches forever. Therefore he had decided to take a quieter route with less curious eyes and sharp knives for he was a coward man who unlinked taking chances.

If he only knew what, or more exactly who, had been loaded into the front section together with the rest of the passengers just before liftoff the collector would most surely have taken his chances with his cumpetitioners.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The most wanted man in all the sphere had once again been captured, this time at the cost of two children and a merc crew of 10 men lives.

Richard B. Riddick, approximately 26-28 years old, was the most feared man in the universe.

The man's most noticeable future was his eyes, or the little of them you saw. They were a sight to behold for those that dared to look and still live to tell the tale. Riddick's eyes were those of a hellhound, they had no pupils, in a strange mix of blue, purple and white shades for they were shined to give the ability to see in the dark. Most would think him beautiful, but to afraid to say it loud.

He was a colored man, his skin in a dark desert sand brown tone with a shaved head. Riddick was a tall man whose entire body was trained and shoving powerful muscles with sharp angular lines.

He was an animal without a master, a monster without its equal and a man without a conscious.

The man had been raised by criminals, murderers and the likes with origins from all over the sphere, trained in the environment that was the slam.

Only the most dedicated or most greedy men tried to capture him and most of them field before they even started.

But this time one man had survived the latest attempt and prevailed, William D. Jones also called the blue eyed devil by criminals. He was transporting his bounty by the back roads hoping to avoid detection until he ha could collect the price on the animals head.

But one thing humans easily forget is that cryo enhances the animal side. And for Riddick, who was more animal than man, the cryo-sleep kept his mind sharp and awake.

Even though the murderers body is asleep and numbed his mind is very much awake and plotting.

"They say that your mind shots down in cryo-sleep, all but the primitive side, all but the animal side."

"No wonder I'm still awake."

…

"In a cabin, surrendered by passenger. Smell leather, sweat and dirt… must be settlers and they only take the back roads."

"But what road? What road?"

…

"Have a demon to deal with to… an even greedier man then the others. Could use that. But at what risk?"

…

"Big risk that, taking one of the back roads. A long time between stops, a long time for something to go wrong… A long time before anyones going to start searching."

Before the man, or in most mans eyes animal, could gain control of his body the entire ship suddenly started to shake.

Unknown, until know, every 3,000 years an enormous comet passes through the ships current lane hitting it with debris and strong storm winds.

Fortunately the most dangerous part of the comet has already passed by the ship but unfortunately the comets 15 km long tail containing small asteroids and lethal gas was still close enough to damage the Huntergratzner severely.

And damage the ship it would, severely enough to knock the ship of course and straight into hell.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the main cabin holding the passengers one of the crews cryo-lockers is blown open and spitting out the ships co-pilot, Carolyn Fry, onto the deck of the main cabin.

Disoriented and nauseous from the sudden awakening and alarm sounds Fry sees the entire cabin bating in flashing red lights and as she looks towards her captains locker for answers little asteroids pierce through the metal hall at high speed hitting and passing though the captain, instantly killing him.

Horrified at what she saw she tries to get up on her wobbly legs and shivering like a flu victim, Fry stumbles to the next locker which contains the navigator Owens hoping in her disoriented mind he knows what to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Fry lands on her ass when suddenly another's body falls over hers, shocked at the sudden fall to the deck she tries to sit up and push the body off of her before she realizes it's still alive and that it is Owens. In her disoriented search she had almost missed his locker, if he hadn't pulled in his own red handle which had open the door and spit him out she would have gone right passed him.

While Owens tried to sort out his disoriented head he started asking Fry questions, but Fry couldn't hear them because she was to busy being glad at not being the only one alive.

"Why did I fall on you?"

"Only 22 weeks out? … another 19 go? …I mean, I mean, I mean, why did I fall at all?"

When Fry finally started to listen at what Owens was asking the only thing she could think of responding with was that the captain was dead, but Owens didn't seem to be listening so she repeated herself.

"You hear me? Captain's dead…"

They swap nightmare looks when what she was saying started to sink into both of their minds. The ship was shaking, the captain was dead and they have been hit by something… And the only crew currently alive and awake was them; they were in charge of saving the ship and everyone's life.

Holy Smurf…

Both of them tried to collect their half sleeping bodies and move towards the main cabin fast as they could so they could start saving their asses.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

When they reaches the main cabin Fry shut of the alarms sounds and grabs the crew-suits and throws one towards Owens before she starts climbing the stairs to the second level of the ship to get the steering wheel. The first thing she does is throw herself into the captain seat and check out the screens.

"Shit. Owens we are hemorrhaging air and falling with the nose down. We have multiple holes and small fires in the back containers as well as heavy turbulence."

"Just tell me we're still in the shipping lane. Just show me all those stars, all those bright, beautiful, deep-space..."

Up on Owens screen an enormous desertlike planet is suddenly visible, explaining the gravity readings as well as the heavy shaking of the ship.

"FRY. Get that nose up and get us out of here…"

"I'm trying, but we are too heavy. She won't obey me."

Huntergratzner is falling in a 80 degree angle at 150 km per hour with multiple damages and the pilot and navigator is struggling to gain control as the atmosphere of the plant starts to burn their scrod.

"They trained you for this, right? Fry? FRY?"

She doesn't answer, because no they hadn't, for she hadn't taken the final test. The safe landing and event of a crash test hadn't seemed so important. But her uncle had promised her that it would never come to pass and that she had succeeded at all the other test and was ready for the real work… so NO, she hadn't been trained for this.

Fry starts hitting everything that seems relevant but can't get anything to respond. She is making critical errors because of the panic and cryo-sleep still in her body. Finally she does manage to open the ships brakes, but they aren't slowing them down fast enough.

Fry is starting to panic as the ship isn't responding to anything, when Owen opens the com-link between the two floors.

"It's a habitable planet with enough air to sustain us even if it's thin… If we can land this honk of shit we may just survive."

At that small glimmer of hope Fry runs even more switches trying to gain control of the ship against all odds so they can at least land relatively safe.

As she's starting to slow down the speed a new explosion rocks the ship. It comes for the back of the ship and Fry realizes that the breakers are gone at the same time Owens starts shouting about lost transmission. She realizes that the radio towers are gone to, so calling for help is out.

In the desperation an idea comes before the pilot and she starts hitting a specific set of buttons.

The doors behind Owens are loudly closed making him spin around in his chair and just stare at the door for a second for he starts feeling a new fear other than the risk of dying. He starts to shout up to fry demanding to know what she is doing.

XXXX

Fry ignores him as she continues to push the buttons and suddenly you could hear a set of hooks separation themselves from their cargo and a mighty shake racks the. Owens is staring with disbelieving eyes at the closed-door and asks Fry in a quiet voice if that was a purge for his to afraid what the answer will be.

"Can't get my nose down...too much load back there..."

The load… the load of living and breathing people. Did she mean the load of that contains 16 women, 19 children and 10 men…

Owens disbelief is leaving him and the belief that Fry will sacrifice a lot of innocent people to save herself start to set in.

He asked in a rage filled voice what she means by load.

"You mean that "load" of passengers?

"So what, we should both go down too? Out of sheer fucking nobility?"

As she is saying this she is ready to drop the second container, the second one before the 45 human being that is staring to awake and hammering on their doors terrified of what is happening but unable to leave their lockers.

Among them is Johns but he is familiar with the functioning of the lockers and starts searching for the red handle at the same time he stares across the glass to check on his prisoner.

The man himself is said to be at he's prime-of-life and has his golden shining badge on display, claiming to all that sees that he is a cop.

He is not a man who you instinctively either avoid or suspect to be bad for he has a boyish charm to him with his blue colored eyes and short curly honey colored hair. He is neither muscles nor small, he is a man in between and that is easily forgotten.

Across from him bound and trapped is Riddick.

He has a thick fabric over his eyes covering them up and making him blind, over his mouth a metal bit is placed to keep him from biting or find any way to escape. Across the prisoners locker a big red text declare the danger of opening the locker; "LOCK-OUT PROTOCOL IN EFFECT. ABSOLUTELY NO EARLY RELEASE" and Johns feels relieved that at least one problem are secured.

While Johns and the other passengers are awakening a heated debate is going on in the main cabin.

"Look, Fry. Company says we're responsible for every one of those…"

Owens are stopped in his heated speech by Fry who hisses back as an angry cat that she was not going to die for some stupid policy. Owens feels the purge of another section and nows that know there is only one more to go before they are all killers.

Owens shouts back in sheer desperation that they are at least going to try everything twice before they kill forty people and as he hears Fry hesitating he hurries to unfasten his safety belt and rushes to the emergency door handle and pulls it while he looks for anything to put between the doors thus stopping any vital purging. Hoping that the last section wont damage the most important one if fry purges it.

Owens has enough time to save the passengers but up in the control room Fry feels another huge jolt rack the ship and pulls the final handle to purge all the containers. When the purge doesn't happen Fry screams out her anger, fear and hatred at Owens.

"I'm not dying for them."

"70 seconds! You still got 70 seconds to level this beast out!"

And by the god, those second better be worth it Owens own survival instincts scream at him.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Seething anger and guilt, Fry pops more air brakes, shedding more speed, more heat hoping to get the nose up. The ship does level -but it's still being pounded hellishly by the atmosphere. She tries to get a stable view out of the cracking window hoping against hope to find a miracle.

The last breakers are holding and the ship is starting to plane out, but is still going way to fast and steep for it to hold at impact, so in a last desperate attempt Fry prepares to releases the last cargo container before the passengers. She hopes that it will, just before the first impact, get the nose up just enough to make it glide on the sand even though she knows it will more likely rip open the last container containing life.

Meanwhile in said cabin Johns starting to realize the ongoing shit-storm and pulls on the safety release making the locker spit him out into the shaking metal floor. Hitting the ground hard and feeling disoriented the cop tries to shake off the last of the cryo-sleep so he can find out what the smurfing is going on.

….

While all of this is happening something complete out of context was going on inside the last cargo container. The before mentioned mystique mirror had started to shake violently the moment Huntergratzner had entered the planet's atmosphere and slowly you could see the mirror beginning to melt and swell, if you had time to watch a melting mirror that is.

…

Unknown to everyone as the humans was struggling to save their life the planet they were about to crash on was doing much the same, surviving.

It was no ordinary planet, first of it was more of a small moon then a planet and it survived by sucking energy in waste mount from space itself. The same moment this ship entered its atmosphere the moon had felt a new energy and started to devour it.

The mirror might be one of the most powerful magical artifacts ever created but against a moon it stood no chance (rest assured that if Ginny had known that she would most assuredly have found an energy sucking moon and thrown, before mention mirror, right into it).

Soon the magic were absorbed into the moon and what the mirror once had captured was starting to be released. One of the many objects the mirror spit out only to begin being drained by the moon was one Harry Potter.

"What… What the smurfs is going on?"

After being captured for several millenniums by a mirror without a clue as to what has happened one can understand the young man's confusion of his current location and slow reaction time (I like to see you being awake and quick after being asleep for a couple of millenniums in your ghost mates arms).

The last thing he'd seen was the Burrow, Ginny and the strange eyes within a mirror and now all he could see was a sarcophagus, very old weapons, books, golden jewels and luggage. Seemingly locked away in a compartment or storage of some kind.

"well, this doesn't feel like home!"

But soon that wasn't what concerned our hero the most, no that would be the strange feeling he had of being drained of his life energy by an unknown power and failing when he tried to pull it back.

No matter how much he pulled and tugged at the same time trying in wain to stand firm in a room that didn't seemed to ever stop shaking Harry couldn't retain the lost energy nor keep the rest from being slowly drained.

The feeling was excruciatingly painful and our hero had to grit his teeth to stop himself from screaming in pain. The tears was pouring down his face and his body was shaking more violently by the second then the room he was standing in as his magic was trying to save itself and failing.

"Holy mother of… what is going on? Is it bloody death eaters? Didn't I get everyone?"

This was the only thought that kept repeating itself in his mind as he kept up the pulling game with this unknown power that seemed to eat him alive. Harry didn't want to acknowledge it but what was happening was scaring the life out of him. His power and knowledge seemed useless and he was all alone in an empty compartment that seemed ready to break into pieces with no solution in sight.

In a last attempt as he felt himself start losing conscious because of the energy drain, the pain inside his mind, body and soul as well as the rooms violently shaking Harry sent out all of his energy in one powerful move only to fast grab as much energy as he could and draw it back painfully deep within himself and lock it away.

In doing so he saved himself and secured some of his magic as well as some of the moons energy from the desert like moons greedy hands. But Harry lost his conscious doing it making him miss the crews struggle to save the ship, the purge of his container and the miraculous landing *cough* crash *cough* of the Huntergratzner.

Xxxxxxx

So… what do you think?

**I have seen my error and deleted the copy. **

**And just so everyone know: YES I´m going to finish the story, either this year or next are the deadline. I hate people who just let it die in the middle for who dosen´t want an ending of some sort.**


	9. Chapter 9

_To make it clear the Harry Potter and Riddick character/world is not mine, they belong to J.K Rowling and whoever owns Riddick. This is a fanfic, which means I'm not the original creator only the writer of this particular story._

**Chapter 9… will we make it?**

The big red button above her head was mocking Caroline Fry as she tried to calculate the distance between the ship and the desert planet. The ship computer was giving constant data but Caroline had trouble believing it because it did not look like it was 60 meters before impact, it looked much closer. Suddenly like she wasn´t under enough pressure the COLLISION ALARMS kick in and started counting down 40 meters...30...20...10... out loud, scaring the bee jeebus out of Caroline and Owens.

When the computer screen shows 10 meters Caroline throws her arm up and slams her hand onto the button and purges the last bunker containing, unknown to everyone else onboard, Harry Potter before she hits the last breaks the ships got. Hoping against hope that it will be enough, that the nose will get down and the ship will protect her from dying.

The cargo bay containing the passengers' rocks and cracks along the sides as the purge happens, but it holds against all odds… for now. Johns who had been getting up from the floor spins around as the cabin shakes and looks at the damage… and pales, he realizes that the container will break at any second and plunge them to their death. For a millisecond Johns stare at the cryo-lockers containing the passengers and realizes they are all going to die.

Like any other survivor Johns doesn't even think he throws himself towards the main decks doors seeking refuge and safety but before he makes it three steps the ship hit the ground throwing him and any loose material with great force towards the front of the ship. The sudo-police officer manages to grab hold of a pillar and clings to it with all his power as the ship breaks down and crashes into the ground.

The cracks from the last purge has weakened the hull and rocked lose everything bolted to the cabins sides. At the first impact the passenger-container gets compressed and the hull is cracking open. Upon impact over 20 cryo-lockers starts falling the first few seconds before the ship starts to break apart. Johns sees the middle and back-end of the container being ripped loose taking most of the lockers with it leaving behind a huge gaping hole that is spewing in sand and debris. Only leaving the cryo-lockers at the front-end of the cabin mostly compact.

In the cockpit Fry was faring better, the only thing she needs to endure is the hurricane of sand that had started after the windscreen had imploded at the second impact. Unbelievable enough the nose had gone down for a couple of seconds after the last purge, lasting long enough for the impact to be damped and plain the ship out enough for the structure to hold.

Owens was not as lucky, for his chair like the back-end cryo-lockers was ripped loose sending him, upon impact, sailing through the air and into the ceiling. As the man is plunged around with every bump and flip of the ship Owens is powerless to save himself. Strapped down and secured in his chair the navigator has to hope that he will survive even though he is screaming in pain as his body get pummeled.

Fry unable to hear or help Owens tries to see through the wind and sand surrounding the cockpit. The ships heaviness is helping them survive but it is still getting a beating and it will be a while before it stops because of the high speed when entering the atmosphere. But the ship is, thankfully, slowly burrowing down into the ground the longer it glides on the surface.

The pilot realizes that soon the entire cockpit will be filled with debris and sand so in an attempt to protect herself Caroline pivots her chair 180 degrees a nanosecond before a dirt avalanche spills into the cockpit.

The main ship of the Hunter Gratzner was faring better then Fry´s purged cargo containers. Two of them had disintegrated from the atmospheric fire and steep impact upon the ground leaving only black marking on the surface. Harry's container had a little more luck as it followed the ships crashing lane. The entire hull was bumped and cracked but mostly in one piece, and it was thanks to the pressure wave from the main ship when it first hit the ground. It had worked as a bumper.

Our unconscious wizard was still decked out and buried in debris, luggage and boxes but thankfully alive. Everything was topsy-turvy and it was because of to the enormous sarcophagus that Harry had made it. It had miraculously, as the container had spun and rolled alongside the main ship, knocked other luggage away from the boy and mainly giving him shelter since the boys unconscious body was tucked in-between it´s many straps.

As the ship and container finally come to a stop everything was silent. Not a sound was made for the first few minutes as the entire planet seemed to be holding its breath waiting for the next surprise or catastrophe.

After many minutes that for the survivors felt like days, when most of the dust had settled and the smoke had cleared the first couple of movements was being attempted.

The first one to make a move was the prisoner. During the crash his locker had broken down and after some trickery he had manage to come loose. But as he climbed out of the box that had imprisoned him he noticed other movements. Riddick was by no means stupid, there was no time to get loose from the handcuffs and he needed to hide from Johns and the others now. As his feet touched the ground he heard sounds coming from a pile near him and after making a quick check he discovered what had happen with his keeper. Making quick decisions Riddick decided it was time for a game, just to see how much value he had in this environment. He ripped loose the mercs gun and sprinted off into the darker parts off the ship.

As soon as Riddick was gone the noises was back and everywhere you could hear coughing, moaning, talking and names being shouted. Caroline was slowly coming to by the sound from the survivors making her slowly open her eyes. The first thing she saw was yellow dust and broken equipment everywhere, the next thing to registries was the pressure around her chest. The pilot was buried up to the shoulder in sand making it hard to breath and move. After several minutes trying to get out of the chair Caroline finally frees herself, but she has no energy to go anywhere, the shock and adrenaline is taking out their toll on her leaving her empty and distant in the cockpit.

Johns, who had survived the landing, was also coming to because of the noise and buried in debris. He had during the impact lost his hold and been thrown into the wall of the hall, thus losing conscious, and gotten entangled by debris and loose pipes. The merc disguised as a cop felt something wet dripping down his face and after lifting a hand to feel around he discovers that one of the ears has been damaged and in need of attention.

Deciding to find the first aid kit he stumbles his way out of the pipes only to suddenly freeze solid. Riddick's cryo-locker is empty and Johns reaches slowly for his holster while he listens for the monster. It´s gone, torn right off his belt it seems. Riddick most have been in a hurry, that means he isn´t too far away.

No prisoner and no weapon, well if that isn´t a spooky combination.

Nearby he sees traces of moved debris giving him a direction of the big-guy, taking out his beloved baton Johns set off in pursuit of his prey...

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

While Johns was playing hunter, Riddick prey, Harry sleeping-beauty and Fry the depressed survivor the other passengers had started to free themselves and was searching for tools so they could help the other once trapped in their lockers.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Suddenly one of the survivors lights a cutting torch and starts using it to open up one of the jammed cryo-lockers, it isn´t long before the window is torched away to reveal a teenager. A teenager around 12 with short cut hair that's framing a baby-round face (decorated by a sloped-like nose, thin lips and two fishlike green-colored eyes) is thrown to the floor making a thin layer of sand fly up into the air.

The child seems unharmed to her rescuers when the first thing that comes out of her mouth is;

"So I´m guessing Somethin' went wrong, huh?" making the women that was holding the blow torch roll her eyes and her husband to snort in amusement before he gives the kid a hand off the floor. The rescuers are two middle-age settlers by the name Shazza and Zeeke who had been on their way to New Mecca in search of a lucrative job offering. The couple have been together since they were children and was like straw and clay, where one went so did the other.

Shazza was 37 years old and a strong independent woman. With sharp black eyes she noticed things about climates most people would ignore and with her sharp hawk like nose she could find hidden treasures beneath the earth. She had black hair, an angular face, a long body and always wore a black-pearled necklace given to her by her husband. Zeeke was in many ways different from his love, he had a chubby face, silver-lined hair and a fat nose. He was short and muscular and always looked at the world with a skeptical face.

They were dust and grease looking by nature, them being settlers and all, and was used to harsh weather and climates of different kinds. But the heat the two of them was experiencing now was not one they had felt before, the air had no moister at all. Like the air itself has been torched by the yellow sun that was shining thru the enormous gap in the container.

Shazza a practical women and did not really care about the environment in the moment since they still had passengers to help, but Zeeke was worried. They seemed to be in a desert and with no life in sight he was troubled, where would they find water? And would they be able to drink it if they found it?


	10. Chapter 10

_To make it clear the Harry Potter and Riddick character/world is not mine, they belong to J.K Rowling and whoever owns Riddick. This is a fanfic, which means I'm not the original creator only the writer of this particular story._

**Chapter 10… the fox and the hound**

While the survivors were helping each other a fox was hunting his prey. Johns searches for his pistol and prisoner had reached the end of many halls and corners within the container without any luck. Following the ships pipelines that was flowing along the roof he searched for clues. Suddenly behind him, two chained feet was slowly lowering down between the pipes waiting for the fox to take the bait. Johns then saw his pistol hidden among boxes and started to bend down to pick it up.

Faster than a snake strikes Riddick traps Johns head and neck between his chained legs and is swinging over Johns' head trying to twist hard, using the chain as a choke-collar. Johns reaches for his baton and flicks it open and swings it with all he has up at Riddick trying to make him lose his hold. The man is still in body chains and mouth-bit and can´t protect himself from the blows but tries to ride it out hoping that the man below him will fall first. Seconds from blacking out, Johns strains forward with his body making an already tired Riddick to take on his weight and finally breaks Riddick's grip on the support. He grips the feet as Riddick slams into the deck head first making the man lose conscious from the hit. Not sure if his faking it Johns lays the baton on his neck and is slowly circling the man until he can get a look at his face.

Seeing the light out he starts to laugh, it comes out like a hissing sound. Johns waits and within a couple of moments Riddick is back amongst the living just like always, the fox knows the man never stays under for long to many years in the slam for Riddick to leave himself that vulnerable.

"The chance of your life Richard and you blow it… One of us is going to die one of these days but it ain´t going to be me. "

Wrapping his prey up and forcing him to walk with bruised ribs Johns takes him back to the area around the cryo-lockers before he makes the convict kneel before him in one of the more sunny spots that is still sheltered away from all the action. He wants Riddick vulnerable and out of the survivors range. Can´t have them snooping know can we. Locking his prisoner in a uncomfortable position behind a steady pillar Johns sets off to find the others. It sounds as if they have started to move towards the cockpit, and he had first dibs on the first-aid kit.

While the survivors seem to be greeting each other and working as they moved Johns had a head start. But as he broke through the doors what greeted him was nothing but darkness at first and the merc reaches for his flashlight to get a better look. A light beam sweeps the dusty air of the cockpit and shows nothing but broken equipment and packed dirt, there is no signs of life. About to search elsewhere, Johns turns back at but is stopped by a soft greeting. Spinning back around he blinds Fry who is sitting on the floor covered in dust and surrounded by darkness. She lifts her hand up to shield her eyes from the bright light and tries to see the man.

"Hey, who?" is Johns' stupid question which get an even stupider answer.

"Hey, me. The blinded girl over here."

Johns crawls closer, checks the other side of the headrest and find her lying their above what seems to be a mountain of sand.

"Amazing. I didn´t think anyone would survive in here; I'm Johns."

He gets soft smile as a reply before she stretch out an arm towards him and introduces herself as Caroline Fry. After seeing the badge on his shoulder and the uniform Caroline is just happy that someone else could be in charge for a while. She had no energy left within her and all she wanted to do is find Owens and maybe to sleep for seven day or so. Johns manages a smile back and ask her with a broken voice what happened. He wanted answers before the other got here. But Caroline just came with a counter question.

"Are there any others, Johns? Other survivors I mean."

He just nods his head and pulls her up when it seems like she is trying to get off the floor.

"Yeah! There are others."

As Johns helps Fry through the carnage and down to the navigator bay she is stunned the severity of the damage. She knew it´s going to be bad but when actually got to see it, it really hits home. Especially when she gets a glimpse of the area covered in sunlight where a hull used to be. Realizing she's in staring into the waste desert she hurries to Owens spot in the nav-bay and starts digging like a search dog after her friend. After digging with Johns just watching Fry finally uncover Owens who is still strapped to his chair.

She pales and loses all thoughts for when she flips the chair all she can see is the gigantic piece of metal rod piercing trough his chest close to the heart. Dead is the only thing she thinks as Caroline reaches out to touch him, to beg for forgiveness.

The moment she touches his arm the entire body convulses and a screaming fills the air.

"Out, out, out, GET IT OUTTA ME!"

She recoils hard from the sudden movement and realizes to her horror that he is still alive. The other survivors start flocking like hungry ravens around the different openings. Just staring at the screaming man and for a couple of seconds before pure chaos erupts as several voices screams out different suggestions:

"Pull it out of him, god someone pull it out!"

"No, it's too close to the heart, he would die."

"You gotta do it, just do it fast. And he could make it."

"No if you do he will bleed to death!"

" Is he even alive?"

"Somebody please make him stop."

Caroline grabs the rod not realizing what she´s doing but is stopped by Owen´s next words. They scare her even more then the crash and everything else that has happened the last hour or two.

"Don't touch it! Don't you dare touch that handle!"

The voices still continued with their shattering not really listening except for Johns who was moving into the darkness so that he could collect the aid kit before someone did something stupid.

"You'll kill him, I'm tellin' you, shit, just leave it alone and he will have a better chance to live!"

"Delirious, his already dead."

"Don't cha you got some drugs for the poor man, he should not be in pain."

But Caroline was no longer listening to them for she was staring onto the eyes of her friend and colleague and felt nothing but shame and relief. Relief that he was dying and making no sense and shamed for being relieved that another creature was suffering.

"Don't touch that switch!"

Owens shouts was toning down and the spasms of the body was settling in body-shakes like the body tried to convince itself that it was alive. Caroline with her throat thick with grief wanted the others to shut up and called out:

"All right, all right, someone... We, we have medicine. there's Anestaphine in the med-lock… It is in that end of the cabin...next to..."

Turning her face towards the mention wall she only sees a mangled mess and one of the survivors is so kind as to say there is no med-lock anymore, like no one could see it. Angry, desperate and beyond tired all the pilot can do is ask everyone to leave. But no one is making an attempt to turn around.

"Get away… just, out. Everybody, just shut up and GET OUT!"

The others leave in a slow walk except for the teenager who had introduced himself as Jack the boy from Perseus galaxy. Jack, who in reality is a girl named Audrey, had never seen death or suffering and was staying behind to watch in morbid fascination. Johns doubles back and collars her shaking his head, he has seen the type before: runaways from rich families who wants to see the real world and all that shit. Idiots that deserve what they get if you ask him.

As they leave Jack tries to get loose until they pass the place where Riddick is cuffed to a bulkhead. The girl's eyes widen and stares, it Richard B. Riddick. The badass himself.

OMG, she had to talk to him. Her father would have a Perseus-cow if he found out.

The man in question just tilted his head as they passed and was watching them through a hole in the blindfold that covered his eyes before the sunlight swallows them. Leaving him alone in the hellish light.


	11. Chapter 11

_To make it clear the Harry Potter and Riddick character/world is not mine, they belong to J.K Rowling and whoever owns Riddick. This is a fanfic, which means I'm not the original creator only the writer of this particular story._

**Chapter 11… introductions and reality checks. **

The two join the others outside who all introduces themselves to the cop believing him to be the authority in the mess they landed in. The most kiss up of the all had to be Paris was Johns quick decision as the man almost plastered himself onto his person and stared with glassed eyes on his badge. The man looked to be in his late 40´s and seemed to live a comfortable life since he was overfed and over groomed. He locked to be a hybrid between a librarian and a pervert. Stuffed, proper and intelligent but still creepy.

After Johns got the man to back down four kids in different ages took his place and started speaking rapidly to him in an foreign tongue. From their dressing Johns guesses they are "Chrislams" out on a pilgrims and the big black pillar-steady man behind them much be their guide. After making it clear for the kid that he had no idea what they were asking he was introduced to Imam who looked close to 55 years. The old holy-man smiled and gave his greeting before he apologized for the little once, whose names were Ali, Suleiman and Habib.

After the introduction was done they all started to look around to get a better feel of the land and to see if there was any other survivors close by. But all that is greeting them is plain wasteland and scorching desert. It is an unforgiving terrain that only unique feature is the spike-like dooms that sticks up outside the ships "landing-area". What surprises them the most though is the discovery of another sun, except for the big yellow one there is also a red one.

The chances of finding water plummets when the settler Shazza and Zeeke explains the usual outcome of a world with too many suns. The man Paris who presented himself as an archeologist just give a big sigh and throws up his hands in mock horror.

"Well. Our own little slice of heaven how wonderful isn´t that. I guess our hope lies in the rescue ship that is coming."

The Chrislams looks nervous at the man's words and fall to their knees but before they can start praying confusion arise as they tries to orient themselves on the planet's surface.

"Is there anyone that knows which that leads to New Mecca? To pray we most have an direction."

Everyone tries without thinking to sort out which way is which. North? South? East? West? Nobody knows and Johns snaps open a compass only to find that the needle is swaying rudder-lessly. But suddenly it does not matter for the screams stops and a heavy silence falls among the survivors. Does it really matter in what direction you pray? As long as you are praying. Imam places himself and his three novices in a circle and starts singing a prayers song for the lost souls on the ship.

As Caroline holds Owens dead body and wreaked by agony for her choices the songs from outside reaches her and slowly brings her back to life. After cleaning herself and Owens up after the best of her capability she gets up and start moving towards the light. She wanted to survive, and to do that she needed to start moving.

After entering the light she is meet by the Chrislams praying on the ground but can´t find the others. Jack who together with the Ali spotted the women shouts out to her. When Caroline locates the noise she sees several people on top of the ship and starts climbing. When Caroline reaches the other she is met by Johns.

" There was a big talk about a scouting party. But it seems like a silly idea."

Turning around at the hand wave Johns does Caroline understands what he means. Behind them trailing several kilometers there is a smoldering scar marring the ground surrounded by crushed lockers and debris. One glance confirms that there are no other survivors and if there is they would not be alive for long. But it is not the black scar that seems to be the main problem though.

" Is there anyone else that's having breathing problems? Aside from me, because it feels like I lost a lung here." Paris asked just to make sure he is not mortally wounded. Jack just looks at him and nods.

" It feels like I just ran, or something."

Shazza looks into the other survivors on the ships-roof and brings to attention that the problem is affecting all of them. But Paris, now convinced his going to live has to shine a bit, it is important to make oneself look vulnerable to up the survival chances after all.

"Well, I tend toward the asthmatic. And with all this dust."

Caroline suddenly notices all the others eyes upon her an realizes that even though there is a cop amongst them they are going to look to her for answers. Desperate to say something she says the first idea that comes up.

"It's must be the atmosphere. Perhaps too much pressure and not enough oxygen. Might take a few days for the lungs to adapt."

Zeeke not satisfied with that is wondering what really happened and again the attention is directed upon Fry.

"Somethin' must have knocked us off-lane. Maybe a rogue comet, a gas-explosion anything really, maybe we'll never know."

Nodding at the different possibilities Shazza realizes what luck they really had.

"Well, I for one, am thoroughly grateful. This beast wasn't made to land like this. But cripes, you rode it down good girl. That deserves some recognition… Come on your lazy arses. "

The others concurred with smiles and a wave of kind hearted congratulations was made before they laid thankful hands on Fry's shoulders. Caroline can hardly register the pain that is stabbing at her as the passengers thank her one by one. The only thing she can think is ´Owens did it, not me´.

Little later in the day when they had have more time looking over everything and actually think, the atmosphere between the survivors was much calmer and peaceful. There was a lot of danger they knew, but for right now they took the chance to get to know each other.


	12. Chapter 12

**_To make it clear the Harry Potter and Riddick character/world is not mine, they belong to J.K Rowling and whoever owns Riddick. This is a fanfic, which means I'm not the original creator only the writer of this particular story._**

**Chapter 12: the family.**

Zeeke, Shazza took a shine to Jack and they found kindred spirits in each other forming a strong trio, Imam and his boys got along fine with everyone but kept mostly to themselves while Paris quickly became the omega in the group; since he was the weakest member and everyone was by nature placing themselves above him.

Fry and Johns became relative close as the minutes went by since their titles made them the leaders of the group, or as Jack had said in one of _his_ smart-assed comment "a screwed up family". For the merc it was all about power and asserting his place, while for the _captain_ it was all about finding a partner and a confidant to share the burden with.

All of them with a different purpose but working together towards the same goal; Survival.

A social structure was built without any conscious planning before hand, just human behavior doing what is necessary to survive and prosper in a tough situation.

But like always there are outsiders, and in this family that would be the convict that Johns was most willingly to talk about to anyone interested in listening. And listen they did, Paris and Jack hadn´t stopped bombarding Johns with questions since they had discovered the man's sharing mood. Therefore within an hour from the roof-scouting the entire group of survivors knew about Richard B. Riddick and his crimes.

While Zeeke and Paris was for shooting the man the rest, thanks to Johns oppositions, thought him harmless and defeated. Besides there were more pressing needs to focus on then the convict. They needed to get a hold of more water and cleaner air. The group had started to figure out what they had and what they needed to find.

After heading back inside to the cockpit Fry found the crews pressure suits, about 12-14 of them was still intact and would provide, if they could be adapted, with air-supplies. After dragging them out to the table set up by the settlers she presented her idea to Zeeke.

"There are liquid oxygen canisters inside; they can work if we tinker with them a little. Start ripping them out so we can see if they are intact. But if so- Quick hits only. We must try to make it last."

Jack who had started helping Zeeke to get the suit onto the table turns around and focuses on the captain at this.

"… Is someone coming for us? Or are we all just gonna die of exposure or dehydration or, I don´t know - sunstroke or maybe even something worse? Like… do we even have enough food? Or will we have to resort to cannibalism?"

The adult just stops with what they are doing and stares at the kid.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about scaring me. I have tough skin; I have seen stuff you know!"

Shazza just shakes her head and gifts the kid with a little smile. The young talk big, but they don´t see the details.

"It´s not that Jack we're worried you'll scare us. Sometimes you don´t say the big stuff."

What Shazza doesn't say is that it is the big stuff that can bring you down in a crisis, the picture gets too big and every small detail gets tougher to salve. If you don´t voice them then they are not real and you can take smaller and more focused steps.

To stop the kid from continuing they usher her away towards the other kids, hoping that he will get entertained elsewhere for a while.

Re-focusing on the air-suppliers Zeeke lifted one on the table and looks to the captain for clearance.

"Well then, morbid survival shit aside. How about I'll see 'bout makin' this air go a bit further, cap'n. Think I ´no how to fix this. With your permission, a' course."

Fry blinks at the term, still not used to the mix-up and watch as the couple before her starts to work together seamlessly. "They actually think I'm the captain." She whispers to herself as she hurries from the scene wanting to get away from all the `living humans`. It´s hitting home every time she hers one of them saying that they would be dead because of her right now… all of them would be dead, if it wasn't for a dead man.

Her steps lead her to the mystery, the convict. She has no memories of him being on the passenger list and wonders how it came to be that the free world's most sought after convict is on her ship. Fry finds herself unable to stop staring at the problem. He is a fascinating specimen, hard to figure out and without knowing why very desirable. Riddick, just the name makes her shiver in fear and desire.

She leans on of the knocked-over bunkers beside her and looks at the kneeling man who is handcuffed, blind-folded and muzzled and thinks; 'he may be trapped but he is not defeated, this can become a problem in the future.' Suddenly she sees movement in the man; his nose is twisting like he is sentencing the air. But she is over 10 meter away from him and he couldn´t have heard her come either, it´s not possible that he knows she is here.

As Fry is fully focused on Riddick she fails to notice as well as hear the steps behind her. It not until Johns is right beside her that she becomes aware of him and they don´t speak for several seconds, just keeps on staring at the trapped monster before them. Suddenly the intensity or Riddick becomes too much and Fry starts whispering as she leans towards Johns;

"And him?"

"You mean the Big Evil?" Johns whisper back even more quietly for he knows that Riddick has a keen hearing. He gets a nod as confirmation and starts to study the women before him and has to stop himself from snorting. He has to give it to the man, he had a way of making the women crave after him. The captain looked like a lovesick puppy; have to watch that, it could become dangerous… or very useful.

"Plan on keeping him locked up here forever?" it seems like a shame to keep something so ´wild´ locked up, not that she wanted him lose on her backyard.

"It would be my choice. Already escaped from several max-slam facilities around the galaxy and a loose Riddick is a dangerous Riddick."

"Mhmm. Is he really that dangerous?" he look it, but she has meet big hunky men that are nice like teddy-bears. It doesn't seem likely that one man can be as dangerous as people say. Fry is skeptical; she feels the danger-Yes! But she knows that the big-talk can be bullshit in the end.

Seeing the skepticism Johns make sure he has the women´s attention before he dead-serious says;

"Only around humans."

It is clear to Fry what he really means to say is 'don´t be an idiot, he would kill you in a second if you gave him the chance.' Nodding Fry turns around towards the exit and together they starts to head back out again. But before they leave a movement from the prisoner makes the sun reflect on his bit and for a second Fry sees her worst nightmare. The sun hits the water-counter and the numbers shows clearly that they are hammering water - rapidly.

"No… no, no, nooooo."

Suddenly Fry is running toward the water containers, snatching up her emergency light on the way and after passing the opening of the prisoner room heads toward the main deck and climbs down to the machine level below the navigator deck. After crawling, in a desperate attempt to beat time, through the sand filled superstructure to reach the water tank she opens a crank-hatch. Johns not far behind her starts to understand why she got so pale and ask her if they are safe. But he gets no reply for what meets her when she looks inside is light. Light invading the interior and showing just a couple of centimeters of water at the bottom. Her face pales and Johns can´t stop swearing, both of them hating the world a little bit more in that moment.

The survivors' working outside the hull hears the mercs swearing and goes around the corner and sees the breach. At first neither of the settlers dares to speak while they listening to the man's colorful language. At last Zeeke just has to know and starts talking hoping they will hear him inside.

"Is… Is it the water?"

All he gets back is silence.

"Well? Is it just the pump?"_ please let it be the pump and not the water… please. _Is the thought that circling though his mind as he waits for a reply.

Shazza hears movement and then Fry says:

"…Shazza, Zeeke can you… can you go and ask if anyone has anything in the intact cargo! Anything to drink! Anything AT ALL."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

**_To make it clear the Harry Potter and Riddick character/world is not mine, they belong to J.K Rowling and whoever owns Riddick. This is a fanfic, which means I'm not the original creator only the writer of this particular story._**

**Chapter 13: the broken man.**

Harry woke up for the second time surrounded by complete darkness and in severe pain. Swearing for several minutes about the idiotism of the whole situation, and still unaware of the other passengers, he started to catalog his injuries. At the same time as he was getting a feel of his body's condition he was trying to get a hang of what the hell that had been for energy. It had tried to eat him for Merlin's beard. Hench all the swearing…

Well one positive thing is that this time he had a better feel of the situation as well as better understanding as to what was hurting him so. The enormous loss of energy before losing conscious had left his body week and ailing, it felt like he had been under the Cruciatus curse - but he was in one piece at least which he was thankful for. Now he just needed to find some medicine to ease the symptoms though, as well as restore some of the lost magic for without it he was as defenseless as a puppy. Not all of it, just enough so that his body and mind could get enough strength to patch itself up.

But first thing first, he needed to find out where he was and what situation he was in. The medicine just had to wait until he got the lay of the land, but thanks to auror training he was at least equipped to function on little to no magic. Once again he had to thank Moody and Kingsley for being such mean and stubborn bastards during the war. They had forced him and his friends to train hard at several different survival strategies and even though he had hated every minute of it, that training had saved his life repeatedly.

Rolling his eyes at the smugness the old men was sure to be rolling in he started to look around again, he had gotten a few glimpses before what he assumed had been a crash but since everything was covered in darkness he was basically blind and had to use his trembling hands to get a feel of what was surrounding him. The debris covering him was easy enough to move, but getting out from under the straps where he had been shoved was trickier. How the bloody baron had he gotten under there in the first place, it felt like a rabbit's hole.

Not matter, he was just thankful for the big rock or whatever it was, for he would probably be dead otherwise.

Finally in a standing position Harry tried to move but found himself tripping over the luggage covering the ground repeatedly as it was not leaving any space for free movement. Realizing that even if he could move he wouldn´t know in what direction he just gave up and sat himself upon the rock.

Aware of the hungry energy surrounding him, licking him, seemingly testing him Harry didn´t dare to try any spells. He didn´t think he would be able to stop the eating of his magic if he even summoned it forwards from its hidden place deep within his core. Besides he needed the energy that was left to function, to live, really. Who knows when the rescue would come?

Hopefully Teddy wouldn´t be too worried, he hated when his pup was upset and Ginny would be even worse. Shit, he wouldn´t get a moment's peace for weeks when he got home, both of them was overprotective as it was and now they would be even worse. Not to mention the lecture he was sure to get from Ron and 'Mione or the rest of the Weasleys. Crap!

While Harry was thinking about his family and trying to distract himself from the situation a piece of paper had started to flutter around the room seemingly aimless the moment he had woken. Of course Harry couldn´t see it at first since everything was covered in darkness but when it started glowing it got his attention.

Snapping it up quickly, for he could feel the energy starting to eat the paper, Harry scanned the contents hoping it contained useful information. At first he couldn´t understand its meaning but as the word where disappearing in front of his eyes the cold reality started to set.

_Hi papa, if you're reading this it means the mirror spit you out. I´m glad!_

_Can´t write a lot, so here´s the hard truth, you where trapped in the gift and we lost you._

_I´m now 123 years old and dying. _

_We can´t get you out. Everyone lived a sort of happy life… we miss you. _

_Muggles have found us and a war is raging- we are losing. _

_Stay hidden, stay quiet and stay alive. _

_Wish we knew a way to save you but this paper is the only thing we could link to the gift. _

_The lady who gave it was killed by granny, she got SO PISSED. It was awesome (and scary). _

_Love you, many pranks from Moonster. _

_Ps. it's the Marauder secret we wanted to give you a memento to have close._

Not possible, not possible. They were safe, they were waiting for him. Right… right! They had to be alive. He couldn´t have spent his pups entire life in a freaking mirror, could he? He remember the gleam in the girls eyes, it was just moment ago for him after all. What did she do? What happened? Was his family gone? They couldn´t be? Oh by Hogwarts founders, was it true?

His family was gone, dead.

Teddy would never prank about this and he could feel the dying of the map lying in his hands. He didn´t know why but suddenly he was certain that the world he knew was gone forever and he would never be able to go home. There wouldn´t be any hugs, kisses, yelling and over protectiveness from Ginny, Andy, Teddy and Molly. He would never again see the people he loved.

Never…

Harry is a strong person that had lived through a lot but being told by your son that everyone is basically dead, a war is raging and that several hundreds of years could have possibly gone by would break any man. His entire body started shaking, and tears were streaming down his face leaving stripes in its wake. Before you a truly devastated man stood surrounded by darkness.

Harry Potter the defender of magical Britain crumbled. And he cried. Crying like no man has ever done before. Grieving for his precious people lost for eternity.

_They were dead, gone and he would never see them again. His world was gone…_

The man sat in darkness and he grieved.

Xxxxxxx

**Chapter 14: the newbie.**

After everyone had realized that there was no water, panic spread like wild fire for a while until Fry and Johns had crawled out from within the ship and called for order. All of the passengers' gathered around their leaders hoping for some miracle. The children was scared and the grow ups didn´t know what to do. They were in a desert and they were stuck here in the foreseeable future and without water. Jack could have been right; they were going to die here.

"Ok, first we need to find water. Zeeke did anyone give a positive answer to the cargo?" Caroline shouted when no one seemed to be saying anything meaningful.

"No cap. I didn´t have time to ask… sorry ma´m."

Shazza slapped her man over his head and gave an apologetic shrug to the captain. Caroline just gave a resign sigh and repeated her earlier questing hoping that someone would say yes.

Everyone gave a negative headshake at first but then Johns noticed the gleam that entered Paris eyes and when the man didn´t seem to wish to speak he brought him to attention. With the children's eyes on him Paris couldn´t bring himself to lie and confessed that he had some sort of liquid in the cargo but if it was whole he couldn´t say as everything looked topsy-turvy. Fry just nodded her head and started heading towards the cargo container without even looking at anyone else. Johns was quick to follow which lead to the rest of the party joining forming a mini-caravan of dirty survivors.

No one was speaking for the seriousness of their situation was lying heavily on everyone's shoulders and the silence made it bearable. After five minutes of slow walking they reached the upside down doors and since Fry had the backup keys hooked on her person she just unlocked the lock and with the help of Zeeke and Johns pulled the door open.

They were met with a dark corridor that followed a straight path that had several doors on its right side. Johns asked Paris which on was his.

"All of them are, but I stocked different things in each. For example in here we have fabric and silk, and in the other antiques and in the next furniture and so on. I am a collector of everything after all; it makes it easier to travel since no one has the energy to search everything." Was the informative reply while the man brushed of the sand from his clothes.

"But the liquid is in here." Paris said as he led the captain toward the third door stopping before it and just waited. Fry was too tired to even roll her eyes at the man's stuffiness and tried to open the door. When the key didn´t work she was surprised but Johns who had been a bit smarter than the others had brought a piece of metal with him. After several minutes of fighting with the door with the help from Zeeke he managed to bend it open. The energy leaves the merc light-headed and feeling a bit sick. Fry spots this and asks him what´s the matter with him.

"Little swamp-flu from the Conga system. I didn´t have chance to shake before with all this cryo-sleep." The passengers' give him a sympatric look while Paris takes several steps backwards fearing the cop could be contagious. Fry is the first to look inside the room and doesn't see much since there is little to no light. Johns solves this by turning on his mini-flashlight which flickers towards the center piece amongst the chaos.

"Wow. King Tut's tomb..."

Johns simple statement brings a small smile to Caroline's face before Paris ruins it with his higher then you attitude.

"Be surprised what these will fetch in the Taurus system if you only know what you're doing. Please step easy in there for everything is very rare indeed, and I´m gonna want payment for everything you ruin."

This only gets a snort from Johns as the man jumps down into the room and starts scanning the content. You can imagine his shock when his flashlight shines upon the back of a human. The entire room goes silent and Johns can´t quit believe what he is seeing. On the end of the tomb a young man dressed in red is sitting with a dead looking face and a trembling body. Whatever the boy had gone through in here he seemed more dead than alive to Johns.

"Johns, is he alive." Fry whisper from the door as she squats down bringing Zeeke and Paris with her. Her only reply is a shake of the cops head as he slowly reaches for his gun holster. But the moment he unbuckles it he gets a violent reaction from the man in the room.

Harry head heard the strangers approach but had paid it no mind for the depression had hit him hard and he couldn´t bring himself to move nor make a sound. He stayed where he was hoping that whoever they where that they would go away and leave him alone. He just wanted to be alone.

When the door had been bent open Harry had thought about saying something but he didn´t have the energy for it and surrendered to the fact that they would find him. What little energy he could lay on this new people made a small part of him curious, for he didn´t recognize the language but some of the words sounded English, oh well who cared.

When the man in blue had jumped down and discovered him Harry's instincts had taken over and even though he was depressed and so very tired he recognized a threat when he saw it. This man was dangerous and when he reached for his gun Harry didn´t even think. He just attacked and suddenly both he and the blue-eyed man were caught in a battle of fist and punches.

Harry used every trick he had been thought and fought dirty but the man was bigger and he soon pulled out his baton and pummeled Harry to the ground; thus winning.

When Johns had the man on the ground he quickly pulled the dark haired boys hands behind his back and placed his knee in the centre thus securing him while putting on the cuffs. He could feel his nose and mouth dripping blood and had to give it to the youngling, he knew how to fight but thankfully he was both wounded and weak. Some of the punches had really hurt.

Twisting the arms one last time and wrenching out a scream from the stranger Johns got up and meet the eyes of the captain.

"Shit Johns that was fast. I didn´t even have time to react before you cuffed the kid. Good show." Zeeke said as he jumped down and shook hands with the cop and giving him a friendly pat on the back before he slowly approached the stranger that lay defenseless on the floor.

"Are you ok or do you need some medical care?" Fry asked while Zeeke, Shazza and Jack were studying the cuffed prisoner or in Jacks case poking him with her feet. Fry had been surprised when the man had just attacked but she was impressed by Johns quick action. It made her feel better that someone that good was with them.

"Yeah, it was just a few lucky punches. I wasn´t expecting that."

"What? The attack or the person?" Fry said jokingly. Johns just laughed and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe away the blood.

"Do I have to choose." Fry just smile, shocked her head and took the kerchief from him and helped him wiped his face clean.

After everyone calmed down and Fry got Jack to stop poking the man she and Johns had tried to interrogate the new passenger but he refused to talk, just kept on staring into nothingness. After a couple of tries they were starting to wonder what to do with this new problem. Releasing him wasn´t an option since he was clearly a loon but where to stow him until rescue came. Finally when Johns had tried to force the man to look at him by grabbing his face, and gotten bitten for his attempt, they decided to hook him up with Riddick. After all why not let the weird people get to know each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x


	14. Chapter 14

**_To make it clear the Harry Potter and Riddick character/world is not mine, they belong to J.K Rowling and whoever owns Riddick. This is a fanfic, which means I'm not the original creator only the writer of this particular story._**

**Chapter 15: team-work.**

While all the drama was unfolding Riddick was trying to find a way to get loose. He hated being trapped and the position was starting to really annoy him. His legs where cramping, his jaw was hurting, his arms were strained and Johns was going to pay for all that; later though, when he had lost his use.

He hadn´t spotted anything useful so far from what little he could see. There was a cutting-torch a few meter away but he couldn´t get to it and the beam trapping him was holding. He had tried for several minutes to make the metal bend hoping for some weakness from the crash, but no such luck.

To add to his problems the heat as slowly getting to him, he had trouble breathing and he was getting thirsty. Well, isn´t this a good day to be alive.

While Riddick was looking for a way to escape Johns and the new prisoner had now reached the ship. Johns was already thinking of ways to kill the troublesome stranger for he had been forced to practically carry him every step of the way. Paris had made himself scarce before they even gotten the man out ^of^ the room and Zeeke had stayed behind to help clear away the debris. The kids were playing and the only man left was the holy man and Johns certainly didn´t trust a believer to help with the prisoner. Done that once before and his partner had gotten slashed for it.

Johns was a smart man, a survivor, and he recognized trouble when he saw it and this young man who looked more like a kid in the daylight was going to be big trouble.

But the cop was impressed, the brat was clearly wounded and weakened from the crash but he could still move and wasn´t complaining. The prisoner was also trying to get loose but unfortunately for him Johns knew a lot about strong prisoners and his cuffs would hold, but to be sure about it he probably should hook him up to Riddick. It would raise the security anyways as the boy's short height would hinder any attempt from Riddick to break free.

Harry decided from the moment that he been drag out into the sun that the cop was an a*hole. Not only had he been frisked brutally, but he was sure the man had felt him up as well and how creepy was that? Come on! They were all in a bad situation and still you had time to be a pervert.

That he still couldn´t understand them was worrying him also, at first he had thought that maybe it was just the shock but the more the survivors talk the more he was sure that it wasn´t an earth language at all. The wording and forming of the mouths was all wrong and it was sending warning bells to Harry that he probably was in more trouble than he could imagine.

He didn´t know if he should be thankful for that or not as it was distracting him from the pain in his heart as well as making him focus on the here and now more. The weirdness of it all was making his head spin and he just wished that he could get a couple of minutes just to deal. Why was it so hard to let him process everything? There must be a god Harry was sure of it and that god must hate him since he kept on throwing these curve-balls at every opportunity.

While Johns had dragged Harry over the sand towards the ship the wizard had an opportunity to look around and he had been shocked when he saw all the smoke and debris littering the ground. Not to mention the huge ship in front of him. Surely earth had never had such big ships and if so where had they been hiding them? All of these thoughts and curve-balls was the reason Harry hadn´t walk on his own, for it was hard enough to process all this new information but to be asked to walk as well was a bit too much.

Just as Johns was ready to drag his prisoner into the darkness of the ship Harry looked up and froze. Two suns, TWO SUNS. Holly hell, Toto we are not in Kansas anymore. Spluttering words and trying to get loose from the cops grip Harry started to panic. It was one thing thinking it but another entirely when you saw it. Harry Potter was on a different planet, far away from home. Shit, god would pay for this, he wasn´t a plaything.

Johns in no mood for his prisoner's behavior just clipped the brat over the head and threw him into the darkness of the ship. Swearing loudly about idiotic free-loaders and his lot in life Johns practically drag the boy along the floor towards the prison-room containing Riddick. When they finally reached it Harry had gone silent again and Johns was thankful for it, he almost preferred the silent loony before the screaming loony who didn´t say a word of sense.

"Well, Rick if it isn´t your lucky day. I find you a new friend that longs to keep you company. Aren't I a nice man that brought him to you? " Johns says as he enters the room and spots his trapped prisoner on the floor which brings a smirk to his face. It was always such a pleasure to see the killer lock up tight and squirming in cuffs.

Riddick just tilts his head and takes on a comfortable pose signaling to the merc that he could care less. Johns is not buying it though for he knows how much the man hates being trapped. He drags Harry another few meters so they are right in front of the killer before laying him on his back and reaches for the blind folder covering Riddick's eyes and rips it off.

Riddick shakes his head and tries to find cover for his sensitive eyes so he can get a good look at the room now when he isn´t hindered. But he gets distracted when the sun lights up the boy in front of him and the animal inside him takes an interest at the buffet offered up. The boy in front of him was short, really short, and thin. But he was beautiful dressed in dusty blood-red clothes that were ripped in different places from what looked like glass shards thus showing off his pale skin. The boy was staring at him with empty eyes and Riddick was shocked when he realized he could see the colors. Everything has always been in purple and blue; but these kid's eyes were forest green and they were luring him in.

_How fascinating._

Harry was also checking out the trapped man but he wasn´t as interested, the only thing on his mind was the ´whole different planet deal´. The only thing registering in his head was that the man before him was dangerous. Very dangerous, but good looking and tall! Why did everyone have to be taller than him. The other thing Harry took notice to was the eyes on the prisoner. They where silver-shined, like the once Luna got sometimes when she had a powerful vision. Perhaps this man was a wizard descendent of hers. The thought warmed him but it did not seem likely, Luna was like a Fayé and this man looked more like a rogue werewolf ready for supper.

'Hopefully he would eat the blond waste-dump instead of me.'

"Are you two girls done with the soul searching eyes contest yet? I have other matters to attend to."

Johns interruption made both the prisoners in front of him roll their eyes, Riddick for the man's stupidity and Harry in exasperation at the man's need to talk all the time. The man seemed to love hearing himself talk for he had done it the entire walk here, even when he knew that Harry wasn´t listening.

"Well, on with the show. Rick I thought that you may be lonely so I brought the brat here so he could keep you company. What do you say about that? No objection, perfect."

Johns just smirks at the bit covering Riddick's face and happily start strapping Harry to him. He begins with un-cuffing the hands and stretch them around Riddick's arms so that they join behind the beam. He then hooks one over Riddick's cuffs and the other under it making a cross. He the forces Harry to stretch out his leg so he sits on Riddick's lap and hook his feet to Riddick's with the extra cuffs.

During this process Harry had tried to get free on many occasions resulting in a splitting headache from all the head slaps and a sprained ankle when the cop had twisted it after Harry had tried to kick him. All in all it had been very amusing for Riddick, embarrassing for Harry and irritating for Johns. While Johns check all the straps and cuff on last time Riddick took the opportunity to scan the roof and he had to stop himself from smirking when he saw a possibility.

'Sloppy Johns, very sloppy.'

The only problem now would be the kid. From the whimpers and words coming from him Riddick was sure that he was hurt. He would be a hindrance and how to work with the kid's height? Shit this would take some time to solve. Time he didn´t have.

When Riddick felt Johns hands leave he snapped his eyes to the torch to mislead the cop, Johns was too smart to not know that Riddick would take the opportunity offered. The cop followed his eyes and smirked, fat chance Rick that too far away. Johns realized the risk with the torch but the irritation it would offer to Riddick was too big to overlook so the merc left it. After making sure his payday was secured and in an uncomfortable positions he strapped on the blind-folder again and check the bite on last time before he prepared to leave the room.

"So love birds. Don´t do anything naughty while I´m gone and try to get along for me. Hmm, think you could do that."

Harry may not know the language both the look on the man was telling, and he stuck out his tongue in defiance to whatever bullshit the man just said. This made the man under him start to laugh and Harry could feel the vibrations. ´So he wasn´t as blind as the perv thought him to be…´

"Oh, we seem to have gotten back our fire haven't we! Good luck with that one Ricky; his a biter."

With those partnering words he walked out to join the others, secure that they weren't going anywhere for some time to come.

The moment the man left them Harry made decision. He may not understand what is going on but he was sure of one thing. The other prisoners bit had to go, he hated when people miss-used their power to abuse others and from the whiteness around the man's mouth that bite had been there for some time. So after leaning forward slowly, for he recognized animal-behavior when he saw it, Harry made sure to broadcast his intention as clear as possible for even though he was on top both of them knew that it was the big guy that held all the power.

Riddick feeling the boy's movement didn't feel anything threatening, so he just let the kid go on with his show curious as to what he was doing. When he felt teeth surrounding his temple and felt the boy bite down on the blind-fold he got the picture and leaned forward to make it easier for the boy. After a couple of tries and yanks Riddick could see again and he was thankful to lose the blinder but the sun was intense none the less and still making seeing a hindrance.

Once again Harry tried to ease the others hurt by rearranging their position so that the man´s eyes were shadowed by his body. Riddick looked up at the kid hovering above him by a couple of centimeters and tried smirking but the bit wouldn´t let him. He also felt blood sipping out from one side as the skin broke around the bit causing more of an annoyance than pain.

When he saw the small bit of blood Harry's eyes squinted and tried to make the man understand what he wanted to do next. Leaning forward again he tried to push the bald man's head to the side, but the man under him wasn´t obeying. Rolling his eyes at him he tried to show with his mouth what he wanted to do. He moved his lips back to the man's temple before he dragged them downwards the man´s chin to where the bit started before removing his face so that he could make eye-contact.

"Come on baldy, I need you to tilt your head or I won´t be able to help you."

Riddick knew what the kid wanted but he wasn´t comfortable showing his neck to anyone, let alone a scrawny kid. But he really wanted the bit off so after giving the boy a warning glare he tilted his head forward and to the side. He made a growl in the back of his throat when the boy leaned in again just to point out that he wasn´t weak and if the boy tried something there would be consequences.

A little part of Harry was wondering what he was doing. He had just discovered that he was on a strange planet after the crashing of an alien ship, stuck in a room with a dangerous person with no way to communicate. How the hell did he know he was doing the right thing?

Well he didn´t but he had to follow his instinct as he always had and hope that they were right. Yes, the man was dangerous but the survivors out there were also a danger and he couldn´t do anything about that but he could do something here.

It also works as a way to keep him occupied which is what he needs at the moment to keep on breathing. He could crash later when he felt safer, but right now nothing was safe for him so he needed to stay sharp and if by doing so meant playing the devils dare he would do it.

After studying the lock to the bit Harry felt secure that he could get it open but it would take a while. The material it was made of was strange but the lock was basic, he just needed to snap open the hatch and push out the flap and the bit would be open. After several attempt to open the hatch to the lock he was successful and soon he had dealt with the flap leaving the mouth-bit loose enough that with a shake of the man´s head it fell off.

Riddick was grateful that the bit was gone and moved his jaws about to get some feeling back into it. The kid was a gift, he must be for no one had help him in years and this stranger that didn´t even seem to know the common language had decided to lend a hand even though Riddick was clearly dangerous.

Riddick himself realized that the boy would have been a strong individual if he hadn't been wounded and so exhausted. But even if the guy was in tip too shape he still wasn´t a killer like him, the boy practically screamed ´good guy´ and Riddick had to wonder what he had done to piss of Johns.

Usually Riddick wouldn´t care about another being as he had trouble to stay alive on his own but the kid was interesting and seemed to know how to fight from the shiner he had given the merc. He could be useful and Riddick found himself starting to like the strange brat that had been literally placed in his lap.

Now if he just could get them free.

Xxxxxxx

**Chapter 16: A toast.**

After leaving the prisoners to get acquainted with each other, Johns returned to the room. Fry had Paris show her his liquid stash. After prying the tomb open and getting the hidden box out into the sunlight she and Johns started bending the wooden planks open. Stuffed inside and neatly packed are about 20 to 25 bottles of sherry. More exact Vintage Port from Glenfiddich named Bacardi 151 and over two hundred years old.

Staring down into the box Fry is shocked by its contents.

"This is it? Booze? That's what you got to drink?!

Yet again Paris feels obliged to educate the ignorant people he is stuck with and informs the captain that it´s not booze.

"It's a 200-year-old single-malt scotch, to call it booze is to compare a rapper to Mozart."

Not caring whatever it is Johns cracks one bottle open desperate for a drink.

"A toast to whatever he just said."

Paris seeing his precious cargo getting drunk down like filth, gets visibly upset and demands to get compensation for everything they drink.

"Top of my list." Is Fry's mock dry reply as she takes the offered bottle from Johns and takes a few swallows. The Chrislams watch them drink with both envy and aversion, feeling the dryness in their throats.

"Crap. I don't suppose you are allowed to drink this." Fry says when she spots the children standing in the door.

"Unfortunately. We'll have to wait for clean water." Is Imams low reply while he lays a hand on the youngest child's shoulder.

"Wait for what? There is no water. You understand that this is a desert, don't you?" Johns ask the man not understanding how faith can get in the way from surviving.

"All deserts have water, somewhere. We just have to wait for God to lead us there." The survivors just shake their heads and passes around the open bottle while secretly hoping that the Chrislams are right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. Chapter 15

**_To make it clear the Harry Potter and Riddick character/world is not mine, they belong to J.K Rowling and whoever owns Riddick. This is a fanfic, which means I'm not the original creator only the writer of this particular story._**

**Chapter 17: the escape.**

Riddick is studying the bulkhead that they are locked to and with the help of the stranger he gets a better picture of the hole. It seems that Johns was too eager and missed something that Riddick could use. About three meter up there is clean hole trough the beam and if he can get up to it he can get them free. It´s a slim spot but maybe the chains could pass through. Problem is his arms are locked behind his hands and the kid is way too short for this. He can't get near it. Or can he?

Harry thinking much the same as he too studies the hole realizes that the guy underneath him is going for it anyways. ´Strong survival instincts is common in animals´ is what Hermione used to say. Even if there is just a small chance they will take it so don´t block them´. That conversation may have concerned Crookshanks and not this situation but the truth of it was visible in the man´s posture.

"Harry." He suddenly says catching the man´s attention. Riddick focuses his eyes on the green ones and one of his eyebrows rises.

"Harry." Harry repeats, and does so multiple times until the stranger says it back. He smiles and confirms it with a nod.

"Yes Harry."

"Harry… Riddick." The new word is strange but Harry tries it a couple of times until he gets it right. The man below him chuckles and says:

"Harry, meet Riddick." Understanding the meaning of the sentence if not the words in it Harry laughs and replies:

"Hello Riddick."

The man grins and looks upwards, when Harry's eyes follows the man tightens his arms and pumps his body. He want to go for it but the kid need to be onboard; for if it´s going to hurt him it is surly going to break the kid.

Giving a sigh Harry leaned his body towards the man´s shoulders and biting into his black wife-beater so no-one can hear his screams. He gives a silent nod and feels the man start to rise bringing him with him.

Soon he is standing with his legs between Riddick and is thankful that the cop didn´t tie their legs together only their feet. He also notices that his connection to Riddick´s arms and feet are a bit loose so he will get a couple of extra cm for this. The big guy notices as well and pulls his legs and feet as close to Harry's as he can get before he start to rise to his toes and lift his back-turned arms upwards.

Suddenly with a GRUESOME POPPING, the big guy has dislocates both his shoulders making Harry scream in sympathy into the man´s shoulder while his body start to tremble - for now his pain will start.

As Riddick raises his arm and stretches out his body as far as he can Harry has already reached his high point, and the stretch in his arms, waist and legs is brutal. When it´s only a couple of cm left Harry start to scream for he can here the bones in his body protesting. When Riddick pulls even more Harry's shoulder get dislocated and the chains around his arms and feet's start to dig into his flesh which makes him bleed. But he stays conscious long enough to see Riddick to carry his arms overhead and pass the chains through the broken spot.

The moment Riddick start to lower their arms down in front of him, Harry can feel the darkness closing in on him and he swears that it must be the tenth time that he fainted today alone. The last thing he registers is Riddick doing a body-flex to pop his shoulders back into place.

Riddick feels Harry lose conscious and is thankful for it because what will come next will hurt even more. As they both start to fall forwards Riddick pushes all thought about Harry away and focuses on the tube connected to the torch that is hanging loosely from a cable in the ceiling.

Getting hold of the torch-tube and landing on top of the others body Riddick gets to work on his hand and legs while thinking about the pain the kid will be in when he wakes up since he had to take all of Riddick's weight with two dislocated shoulders on top of it.

When he only has his feet left he can here the returning of the other survivor and realizes that he won´t have time to release Harry before they are caught. Swearing silently Riddick works faster and gets loose only minutes later. Before he abandons his fellow prisoner he pops the kid shoulder back in place and tries to make it comfortable for him.

Looking down at the sleeping beauty Riddick can´t stop himself from leaning down and kiss the kid on the mouth in thanks. He is shocked when he feels a power surge come from the boy as well as feeling some of his energy leaving him. He raises his head and sees some of the light bruising around the boys temple and neck disappearing.

'Now isn't that interesting' Riddick thinks before he disappears into the hollows of the ship looking for an escape route into the desert.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Minutes after Riddick has left the room Johns is back with the other passengers at the ship and he decides to check in on his bounty. Fry decides to join him for she wants to get a break from the other members in the party. The heavy burden of knowing she could have killed them all is still plaguing her and she need to get away from their smiling faces for a couple of minutes.

During the short walk to the prison-room they fall into an easy conversation and by the time they reach the ´door´ they are both laughing softly and are at ease with each other.

When they enter the room Johns instinctively reaches for his gun seconds before he register that Riddick is missing. Swearing up a storm he goes on red alert and tries to scan every corner of the room and corridor. When Fry sees the unconscious body her first thought is that he is dead and feels like throwing up, how many more dead bodies is there going to be before this is over and were was the other prisoner?

Johns is cautious as he moves into the room, checking to see if Riddick is hiding in the shadows, so that he can approach the pale body safely. The peacefulness in the man face just confirms what Fry and Johns are thinking, surely his dead. Killed by Riddick most likely. The cuffs are still on which is good Johns suppose but what really throws him is when he checks the body he finds a pulse. The man is alive.

"He isn´t dead."

"What?"

"I got a pulse, so he is alive."

"Isn´t that a good thing?"

"No. Riddick never leave loose end which means that he hadn't enough time to waste him. He will be close."

"Shit. The others." Fry quickly turns and rushes back towards the others hoping that Riddick hasn´t killed anyone in the minutes they were gone. Johns just rolls his shoulder and stays behind knowing that Riddick will put a distant between them until he gets the lay of the land. They had time but what to do with the stranger during that time was more important right now.

Riddick never left survivors so something was off and Johns didn´t like it but perhaps he could use it. The young man could become useful to him. Better keep him close. But that would be later; he needed to check the premises first just to insure the loyalty of the survivors.

After re-securing the prisoner he stood and pulled out his big gun before walking the in the opposite direction that Fry had taken wanting to do a ground search before he collected his little lambs for a story time.

Entering the desert on the other side of the crashed ship with Pistol in hand, Johns runs into the desert with the two suns high above him. He lets his eyes sweep over the horizon spotting nothing at first but sand-hills until something shiny catches his attention. It's the burned out cuffs, completely destroyed. Finally getting a bigger understanding how screwed they are Johns swears some more. Riddick isn't only on the move he is completely free too.

"Like we needed another way to die."

Xxxxxx

When the survivors get the news from Fry they all rush back to the cargo-container to pillage the storage lockers, pulling out anything that might qualify as a "weapon."

When their hands are full they starts hauling it all back to the improvised camp inside the nav-bay and starts dumping it all into the room; thankfully empty of Owens body since it was removed by Zeeke and Imam earlier.

When they were done they all gather around Johns, who is back from his scouting, waiting impatiently for news. Hoping that it wouldn´t be another problem as they already had their hands full.

"No Riddick, just his cuffs… What do we got? I got a pistol, a shotgun and a baton."

Zeke and Shazza offer up a pick-ax, ancient digging tools and a hunting boomerang he found in one of Paris boxes. Imam shows a ceremonial blade but it isn´t sharp.

Paris who had lagged behind due to the burden in his arms straggles in with antique curios, making a lot of the others raise their brows in wonder.

"What the hell are these?" Johns ask as he takes a cross like scissors from the antique dealer.

"Maratha crow-bill war-picks from the ancient world and the land that was called India. Very rare as it's over 2,000 years old."

Zeke takes a closer look at the different stuff that Paris just drops onto the table that is surrounded by Fry, Shazza, Imam and Jack. Jack is fascinated by one of the weapons that look like a slim ax of some sort, but is stop by Shazza when she tries to pick it up. The girl just gives the women a glare and take up a long stick that is holly but is soon divested from the burden by Zeeke who hold it up.

"An' this?"

"Blow-dart hunting stick from the last forest tribe from the pylox-galaxy. Very _very_ rare, since the tribe's extinct."

Zeeke didn´t have any trouble believing that since the weapons was useless and had no trouble voicing this belief.

"Well, what's the need, anyway? If he's gone, he's gone. Why should he bother us?" Paris asks as he tries to short trough the different weapons hoping to find something that actually would do some damage. He would like a gun but he didn´t think Johns would be up for sharing.

Johns is the one to answer the coward's question.

"Well there would be many reasons. Most likely because he can only live out there for so long, or for the thrill of the kill or his personal favorite to skull fuck you in your sleep just because he can."

A beat. A second beat. No one is moving, not before Shazza dry humor raises its head and breaks the tension.

"He sounds like a charmer."

They all grab for weapons and Johns smirks as he sees the fear in the groups eyes. He has power now and he only needs to use it. Riddick would be his again soon. And if some of the lambs died it would be no skin of his back. The money on the man's head was worth every single one of them and Johns would make sure they paid it if it would come to that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

_**To make it clear the Harry Potter and Riddick character/world is not mine, they belong to J.K Rowling and whoever owns Riddick. This is a fanfic, which means I'm not the original creator only the writer of this particular story.**_

**Chapter 18: let's walk…**

Johns stands atop the crash ship, scanning with a scope trying to get a glimpse of his golden goose. But during the last few minutes he had been fixated by a new phenomenon. A blue glow on the horizon that is growing more for every second.

"What the hell is it?"

Deciding to inform the others the cop packs up and start the climb down. Zeke and Shazza are busy modify breather units by adding straps and tubing and ball-floats; hoping to get the units working before the scouting team leave. They think they got it as Johns approaches and tries the prototype on Jack who has been helping. She sucks on the mouthpiece offered by Shazza and is surprised to find out that it works. She can feel the extra oxygen filling her lungs on demand rather than in a constant flow making it possible to get hits.

While they have been working on the oxygen tubes the Chrislams have been preparing for traveling, they needed to find water and soon. While everyone is kept busy Fry is saying goodbye to her crew while the yellow sun is setting followed close behind by the red one making the sky shift in color. When she is done with the last prayer directed as an apology to Owens she puts on her cap and turns around heading towards Imam and his boys.

"Imam. We should leave soon before nightfall so we still have light but while it's cooler. Zeke, Johns is leaving you a gun in case of trouble."

Getting a nod in confirmation Zeke takes the offered gun and gives back a breather before passing along the other once that is done.

"Would you do me a favor? Get my crew buried? They were good guys who died bad." Fry asks as Zeke helps her hook on the breather to her belt. Zeke lays a hand on her shoulder and gives a squeeze.

"A'course we will."

Before they head out Johns tells the others about the blue light before he steps away to check in on the prisoner. They would get him if it was anything big and as it had been about three hours since he checked on sleeping-beauty it was about time for another look-y. Besides it was about time that the little psycho woke up for Johns wasn't comfortable leaving him behind where he couldn't watch him. Therefore as Fry and the others rounded the ship to investigate the blue light Johns enters the prison-room and moved over towards the unconscious body.

As nobody was in the mood to give Harry a brake he had started to wake up due to the temperature shift in the room. He was happily surprised when he discovered that he was feeling a lot better both physical as well as psychological than expected. His shoulders were aching a bit but Riddick seemed to have popped them into place for him and his body was well rested which told him that he had been out for some time now. The only thing lowering his good mood was the smirking cop that suddenly stepped in front him seconds after he woke for it meant only one thing; He was still a prisoner…

Let's check:

Chained arms? yes

Chained legs? yes

Secured to the floor? yes

Smirking cop dangling a key? yes

Conclusions? Imprisoned and screwed…

It would seem that Riddick had dumped him or hadn´t been able to get him free. No matter, the nap had done him some good as he had a lot more energy than earlier, energy that felt like velvet silk and soft fur which was almost making him want to purr in satisfaction. Not that he would in front of the perv. Besides he hadn´t really cared if he was free or not since there didn´t seem to be anywhere to go, he had just wanted the man out of the bit. Gone with the flow of things since it seemed like a good idea at the time you could say.

Hopefully Riddick would stay away from the others as well as the cop for Harry wanted to get a few more hours of sleep since it seemed to be improving his temperament a well as his health. Also he had a feeling that Riddick was even more of a drama-creator then him and he so didn´t need any more of that it right now, besides the man´s very being demanded high alert from Harry which was something he didn´t feel like handling at the moment.

As the cop took the two steps remaining until he was right above Harry before lowering himself down to one knee Harry started to wonder: Was the man even a cop, he had just assumed it as the man wore a shining badge, weapons and a uniform. After all the man had all the classic sign as being a cop, but as he was in a strange new world, he could have it wrong. Wouldn´t be the first time and probably not the last one. But what did it matter? Not like he could ask the man.

"So at last you decided to gift us with your presence. We were starting to grow worried that you would sleep forever."

'_Bla, bla bla! When will that idiot get that I done understa… hold it! What did he say?_'

"What?"

"Oh, see who just decided to talk. Eureka!"

"…" Harry is speechless, the man actually makes sense.

"Did you just make sense?" is the only thing he can say when he finally finds his voice again.

"…" Now it's Johns that are surprised, he thought the man couldn´t speak the common language. "What? Mister, the one who have been speaking gibberish here have been you. I have been speaking clean English from the start."

"But I can understand you. How´s that possible?"

"Perhaps your last trip to nut-happy-land made something in your thinker fall into place, what do I know and more importantly what do I care?"

Harry was looking gob-smacked at the man above him who had just poked him in the head with the key in his hand whilst he had spoken understandable sentences. What the hell? His magic was pretty much gone for the moment but still something had made it possible for him to understand the idiot smirking down at him.

That does it, the only thing left is for Cornelius Fudge to come dancing in here dressed in a pink tutu skirt and he knew it was all a prank. After waiting for the punch line and no idiot appearing (if you didn´t count the man hovering menacing above him of course) he ruled that wish out.

Why did this keep happening to him?

Thunk, thunk, thunk.

Johns wasn´t even going to ask why the obviously insane person was smashing his head into the floor, he just wanted him up on his feet so they could go. He had a Riddick to catch and they weren't moving fast enough, Riddick would have too much of a lead soon if they didn´t move.

"If you are quiet done with that little show how about a long stroll in the evening sun, hmmm?"

Johns asked as he started to maneuver the body underneath him so that he could unchain the man from the floor.

"Does it come with dinner and drinks?"

"Oh. We have a smart-ass. NO, but we do offer the carrying of luggage and the pleasure of my company. Who can refuse?"

"… Refusing." Harry wasn´t going to deem the man's efforts to be funny with a response, but he just had to get a punch in when he felt the soreness in his wrist and ankles that only existed because that man obviously had a fetish.

Johns meanwhile did not like the prisoner's attitude and did by *mistake* smash his face into the floor before he pulled him up on his feet. He had never been a man who like smart-assess especially when they were his prisoners, and for a skinny little shit as this one, his patience was even smaller.

Harry used to temperamental assholes knew when to shut up and go along, so when Johns simple re-strapped the chains harder and shoved him towards the exit he kept his mouth shut and head down. His face was going to be swollen from the floor-kiss he just done and he was really tired of getting beaten, so for now he would roll with the punches and bide his time. The cop had to sleep sometime after all, he just had to wait.

Johns recognized the posture in the man in front of him and smirked. He wasn´t easy to trick or to defeat so if the little man though he would get the upper hand, Johns knew he would be waiting a long time. He had been a good cop and was an even better merc, this kid may be an adult but he was green, very green. But if his strategy made him passive and easy to control then Johns had no problem letting him use it after all he had seen it all before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fry, Shazza and the other was looking at the blue light that was growing at the horizon, debating back and forth about what it could be or what it could mean. But it was in the end Jack who took the step and named the blue object that was flaring into view for what it was.

"Three suns?"

They had all understood it when they had seen the half circle that had grown bigger as the minutes ticked by but no one had been as eager to say it as the young girl. It was slowly rising as the other suns were setting, replacing the red sky with soft blue colors.

"My bloody oath..." was all the words Shazza could bring forth for she realized what this new sun meant for their survival. If they by a small miracle didn´t find water very soon they would not make it five days before dying of dehydration.

Zeke makes eye-contact with Fry after embracing his woman trying to give her comfort.

"So much for your nightfall."

"So much for my cocktail hour." Paris said as a follow up whilst giving a tired gaze over the landscape wishing to god that he had taken the other ship, but this one had been 12,000 credits cheaper.

Imam a man of hope and kindness looked with a growing fondness at the new star. He turned around as he heard the other survivors depressing declarations and brought his son closer to the group before he said with his full faith backing him up:

"We take this to be a good sign, blue sun means blue water - a path, a direction from Allah."

Zeke just looked at the man's smiling face and his children happy laughter before making a disgusted face.

"Ever-bloody-wonder why I´m an atheist?"

He says with a dark voice to Shazza before turning his back to the Chrislamic group.

Johns who had heard the last bit of the group's conversation ads his two cents when he and Harry join up with the others. He looks at the direction Imam had been pointing and gives a small smile.

"A very good sign. That's Riddick's direction. You do not wanna be caught in the dark with this guy."

Fry half-turns and gives Johns a surprised look.

"Thought you found his restraints over there. Toward sunset."

Johns give a nod in agreement to her statement before moving closer almost standing right next to her which gives Fry a sense of kinship making her smile up at the cop. Harry almost gags as he sees the man's flirtatious smile back and hopes that the women knows what she getting herself into. That blonde innocent behavior almost screams to you to be cautious for no one can be that kind without wanting something, especially in this environment.

"Which means he went toward sunrise."

"So we are going to move in the direction of a boiling sun and not away from it. Wow you people give a new definition to insanity."

Fry quickly turns to focus on Harry when she hears him speak and takes a small step back as if she fears an attack. Harry who realizes that the women have authority here tries to make himself look week as a kitten hoping to gain her trust.

"He speaks?" she asks Johns while giving the chained man a once over. He looks a bit swollen in the face both other than that she can´t detect anything wrong with him.

"Woke up with it, it seems. He was as shocked as you."

Not really knowing how to respond to that Caroline just nods and tries to take on an authority roll for she want answers.

"So, who are you?"

"Harry."

"Harry? Where are you from and how did you end up in the cargo-cabin? It's not designed to maintain human life."

"Don´t know, just woke up there."

"Okay. Care to elaborate on that?"

"Was at a party, was attacked, woke up in the storage room and BOOM I lived through a crash. You tell me how I got there, it´s your ship…"

Harry who by no means was stupid knew that the real story was hard to sell, so he kept it to the overall information. It was for the best, both for him and the others since Teddy had mentioned a war. He didn´t want any more shit to happen now just because he has magic. They have bigger problems.

"… That will have to do. Why did you attack us?"

Harry just looked at the women.

"As I said, I was attacked and the next thing I´m in a crash. You tell me what you would have done, ask the persons to come in for a cup of coffee?"

"What's coffee?"

Johns and Fry ask at the same time, never having heard of the beverage. Harry just shakes his head and asks if there is anything else they want to know or if he could get out of these chains now. Fry looks ready to relent but Johns isn´t quiet that stupid.

"Hold on. We don´t know him and he helped Riddick, it wouldn´t be safe for us to let him loose."

"But he doesn't seem dangerous." Fry responds and gives Johns a questioning look. The man has a hard time not to just stare at the idiot in front of him and nods.

"Maybe so, but better safe than sorry." When Fry still seems ready to release the prisoner Johns plays his final card. He wants the man in chains for it has a bigger chance to draw Riddick out if he is.

"How about this, we keep him in chains and if he behaves during the trip then we can have a group discussion about it with the others or if you rather want it let him loose on a probationary"

Caroline thinks on it for a couple of seconds before she agrees. It sounds like a good idea and besides she really doesn't want to be the one that carries the luggage they plan on taking along.

Harry just gives an irritated huff while Johns start prepping him for their walk. As the sun rises higher Harry just knows he will be fried in his black clothes and ask if he can at least loose the golden vest. Thankfully Johns in a good mood and allows it, but Harry is still to darkly dressed. One of the Chrislams offers him one of his under-robes, which are in a pale-beige color that is very thin and airy which replaces both the vest and the black shirt. It´s one of the times Harry is happy that he is so short for it fits him just about perfect and lets his skin breathe, at the same time protecting him.

Soon after they are ready and after some parting words Fry, Johns, Harry, Imam and his boys set out in their hunt for clean water. As they walk the blue soon is rising higher and higher up the sky bombarding them with hot air and light, making poor Harry feel like a shish-kabob.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trekking is taxing on the group and to pass the time Imams boys are chanting from their holy text as they head in the suns direction. Johns with Harry as pack-monkey, takes the lookout position, ' _really did we have to take three bottles of spirits, praying mats and an umbrella_? Fry and Imam was lagging behind for they were trying to wrap her head into a traditional headpiece which would protect her from the sun, on her back she carried one of Paris weapons; a big war-pick.

Whilst they walk Fry and Imam had fallen into an easy chat and were finding comfort in each other's company.

"It all so quiet. You get used to the sounds of the ship, the snoring of the crew and then..."

Trying to bring council to the troubled women next to him Imam remember a good story that shared similar traits that could be used as a guide:

"You know who Muhammad was?"

"Some prophet guy?"

Imam nods.

"Some prophet guy… And a city man. But he had to travel to the desert – where there was quiet - to hear the words of God."

Seeing where he was going Fry just nods back and gives him a gentle look.

"You were on a pilgrimage? With your boys? Were you heading for New Mecca?"

"Our faith speaks of a necessary teaching that involves a hadji, that once in every lifetime should there be a great a great pilgrimage. To know God, better, yes, but to know yourself as well. We're all on the same hadji now."

Wanting to get away from the holy mans philosophical ideas Caroline started to look for Johns. At first she couldn't see him until she spots the black hair belonging to Harry. It seems like Johns' scope-locked on something and from the man's posture it seemed interesting.

After climbing the hill and approaching the duo Fry made a big mistake of trying to walk quietly. When she miss-stepped and made a sound she triggered the merc instinct and in the next second had a big gun pointing her right in the face. Jumping in fright she tried to duck whilst Harry tried not to laugh at the idiot.

When Johns had calmed down and apologizes Fry asks what he had seen that had been so interesting. Johns just hands her the scope and point to a big hill up-ahead.

"Tell me it's not a mirage."

What Fry sees in the scope is a collection of strange branches rising up from the ground.

"Trees?"

"What I thought."

"Does it look to have any leaf on it or are they dead?" Harry asks as he tries to get a hold of the scope and failing since Johns is not in a sharing mood.

"No, they look dead. But if there's trees then there has been water."

"Ok, I´m buying that. Should we get going?" Harry says as he gets up from his sitting position after having thoroughly enjoyed it after the little show and tell. Johns gives a affirming nod and the three rejoin the Chrislams before they start the long walk. It looks to be about two to three km before they would reach the bottom of the hill and Harry hoped they would find water and shade for he needed both desperately.

Xxxxxxx

**Important notation:**

Thanks to my wonderful beta I have gotten some important correction about some off my mistakes and for those of you who really watch the movies I´m sorry for the errors and here are my plans for the future…

Since I have trouble separation the Jack (the boy) from Audrey (the girl) in my text I will from now on only refer to her as a girl, even if it´s one of the survivors talking to her and they believe her a boy.

Second, it seems like Zeeke's real name is Zeke (MY BAD), but he will die soon so I´m too lazy to fix the other chapters, but I will think about it from now on.

I seem to jump between names and description but I want to keep things as they are, but for your sake I will keep it to a minimum (this last point was from a friends perspective).

Hope you enjoy the story


	17. Chapter 17

_**To make it clear the Harry Potter and Riddick character/world is not mine, they belong to J.K Rowling and whoever owns Riddick. This is a fanfic, which means I'm not the original creator only the writer of this particular story.**_

**Chapter 19: who´s the mouse and who´s the cat?**

The survivors that had chosen to stay behind were all finding things to occupy their time, which at the same time made the severity of the situation easier to handle.

Paris, who didn´t want to do any hard labor, had taken over as look-out atop the ship. After a couple of hours he had created quite the fort of comfort for himself. His solution to deal with the heat was the erecting of a "misting" umbrella whilst having a reservoir filled with liquor and when the air got to hot he just took a hit from his breather.

Paris luxuriates in it and has found his place in all the chaos. Zeke who is a man that believe in hard labor is irritated by what he sees as he passes the man whilst carrying a sled built out of scrap-metal filled by one of the dead crew members.

"Comfy up there?" he shouts sarcastically as he readjusts the cable attached to the sled as it is once again cutting in around the shoulder; which makes it hard to hold the pick-ax.

"Quit. It´s amazing how much you can do without the essentials of life - so long as you have the luxuries." Paris replies as he holds one of the bottles up in salute. Zeke, who is feeling cooked by the boiling sun, just shades his face with his hands and shout for the man to keep a sharp out for Riddick before he continues on his way toward the spired hills that lays at the outskirt of the ships right side.

Giving a confirmation Paris leans back in his chair and takes a drink. Suddenly he feels a sharp blade touch his throat. Terrified he almost pisses himself before he discovers that it is Jack who is playing a sadistic game.

"You know he'd probably get you right here, right under the jaw. And you'd never hear him coming. That's how good Riddick is." The admiration in the kid's voice is disgusting and Paris wonders if the kid was drooped on the head as a baby, for whom in their right mind would take a killer as a role-model? Paris slowly eases the hunting boomerang away before turning in his chair, giving Jack his best 'I´m pissed off' look.

"One question Jack. Now did you run away from your parents or was it them who run away from you?"

Jack being highly offended just stuck out her tongue before she decided to go help Shazza, at least the settler was more interesting than four-eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was so happy he could kiss the idiot Johns, for they had finally reached the rise and the trees loomed above them. He just dropped to his knees and spread himself out on the ground hoping that they would never move again.

"Oh no you don´t kid. We aren't´ resting until we climb this sucker and gotten a better look at those trees. Up you go."

Harry just gave a tired huff and rolled over unto his back and tried to make out the blond man standing to his left right in front of the sun.

"Come on Johns, I´m tired can´t we rest for a couple of minutes."

Johns who to Harry looked like a black dot just took a step closer and kicked the kid in the left leg as a responds before he started up the rise with the pilgrims ahead of him.

"Get up Harry, we can rest in the shadow the trees will provide soon, it´s not that long and you are young."

"What does age got to do with it captain? I´m bloody tired."

Fry, not liking the smart assed comment, just reached down and grabbed his chain giving it a hard pull. Harry who may be tired but in no mood to cause more trouble just gave a tired sigh before giving in and getting up. After another expiring trip in an up-hill for 10-15 minutes they were finally close to the top. The pilgrim boys were overjoyed and decided to rush the last few meter, anticipating seeing an oasis beyond the hill-top.

"Allahu Akbar...Allahu Akbar..."

But Fry hangs back and walks even slower for she starting to realize that the trees ahead of them can't be trees. They don't move in the wind.

The pilgrims scramble up the rise, looks with big smiles down with anticipation high in their troths and go motionless. Fry, Harry Johns and Imam hurries to catch to see what has made the kids so silent. They understand right away when they to look down and behold the view meeting them...

The "trees" are actually the dorsal bones of a titanic skeleton that reaches high into the air, tinted green by lichen giving the survivors the mirage of trees. But the skeleton isn´t what has frozen them, it is the sea beyond it made out of bleached animal bones. It´s seems impossible, there must be thousands of them and all of them in gigantic sizes. As the wind sweeps through the hollow space the bones seem to MOAN IN PAIN which give the illusion of Hell's River had overflowed right through here killing everything in its wake a long time ago.

"Is this whole planet dead?" Fry ask out loud to no one in particular, in a tired to the bone voice and you can feel the hope dying a little bit more in the survivors. One of the children ask a question which Imam translates to the captain.

"He asks what could have killed so many great things..."

"Say that it was a sickness or anything that sounds natural." Harry says quietly to Imam and Fry which gains him the interest of the adults.

"Why?"

"So that they don´t fear what we don´t know. They have a hard time already with everything else… and smile as you say it."

Imam nods and after speaking with the little once in their native language the children seems to accept whatever it is the man said for the are soon off raising down the hill, eager to explore. It brings warmth to Harry heart that at least the young gets the chance to play even if their situation is grave.

His magic may be locked away but he could feel the pain coming from the bones echoing within his head and he knew that whatever had happen here it had not gone peacefully nor kindly by. It felt more like a battlefield or a shelter, these great beasts had thought this valley below had been a safe-haven, it seems that they had been wrong.

The adults started, in a much slower pace, the track down the hill and moving into the bone yard. Johns was not happy about it for if Riddick was around, the bones offered him a perfect hiding place. His senses was going on high alert, his body ready for quick action and his pistol was firmly gripped by his hands—just waiting for Riddick to come out and play.

Imam still interested in the bone yard studies every skeleton he passed, trying to find out the cause for so many existing at the same place.

"Perhaps some sort of a communal graveyard ...like the elephants that once walk on the ancient planet called Earth..."

"Earth?" Harry quickly asked before Imam could change subject. Finally it seemed that he would be getting more information on what was going on.

"Yes. You have never heard of the planet?" after giving the man a casual shrug Harry walked closer hoping that Imam would get the picture. Imam did, and as he was a teacher he always was ready to give information to starving students.

"Ancient earth was in the beginning an unknown civilization to the systems until a great war broke out about 2000 years ago. It seems that there had been living creatures of extra ordinary powers right alongside the other mortals, and as they was discovered fear and hate broke loose. In a desperate attempt to save themselves; this powerful people sent out a beacon that later was found by the System Lords of the Ming-dynasty."

Harry tried his best, but some of the thing Imam was talking about was so strange, what system? And what System Lords?

"… When they finally reached the planet the mortals had, in their fear, released something so forbidden that the survivors of the planet was hunted down and destroyed. What this forbidden power was we do not know, but it has just been these last few years that some scientists have been granted allowance to travel down upon the earth and explore this dead civilization."

Powerful weapons? He couldn´t mean atomic ones, right? Because no one was that stupid or desperate to launch those. As Imam left the strange man to think about the story he just told he had to wonder what about the story had made the man so pale. It was a dead planet with a dark past, nothing that concerned a prisoner. But before he could think about it further Johns suddenly rushed past him, and his boys were hovering together looking frightened. Imam hurries over to give them some comfort.

It seems that some rocks had fallen down one of the steep hills surrounding them and Johns believed it to be Riddick, Imam hoped that the man was wrong for he did not want a life on his conscious even if it was not him that fired the gun.

When several minutes ticked by and Johns not giving any heads up the boys started to relax again and after a few words with Imam and the captain, they were off again exploring. Their favorite game at the moment was hide-and-seek.

The youngest pilgrim named Ali had in his hurry to hide reached a huge skull laced with baleen-like combing, hoping that it would contain a good hiding spot. But he was soon distracted when the wind hitting the comb made a low harmonic moaning inspiring him to try ´playing´ the 'instrument'. Wanting to show off the trick he rushes back to collect his brothers by passing a returning Johns whose nerves is shot to hell by the drama before. He just knows Riddick is close; he just doesn't have a clue as to how close.

Not wanting two prisoners wandering about un-supervised Johns had after the failed scouting at the hill decided that he wanted Harry really close from now on. So he really didn´t care that the tired man was taking shelter in the shadows seemingly in deep thought from Imam's information. The brat just had to shake it off; Johns had more important things to focus on then a depressed emo.

"Come on. You are staying close from now on."

"Why?"

"I want your company, that's why… but if you rather be left here in the sun and chained to your new buddy here I can arrange that." Johns threatens as he pets the skeleton-head that Harry was leaning up against. Harry, not even going to ask what made the man so pissed just got up and accepted the grabbing of his chained hands. The man didn´t seem to be joking Harry realizes when Johns ties a new key-chain from his hand-cuff to his belt.

He is starting to get really tired of this man´s mood swings, Harry knew that he have had a few of his own but come on; they were justified, the man just seemed to be PMS'ing nonstop.

Meanwhile Ali had found his brothers and had dragged them to his musical instrument and as he turns to them to show how it works he can't spot Hassan. Worried he and his oldest brother Suleiman starts looking for him. They run over to Johns who had started scouting the inside of a big three horned skeleton, and when just as they were about to call, out a face is staring through the combing of the animal behind the cop. But it's only Hassan inside the skull and when Johns discovers him he has Harry chase him out.

As Harry looks as the kids disappears behind another skeleton happily laughing together Johns is about to clear out; until he notices bone-chippings piled on the ground just besides his right boot. It could be nothing, but still knowing Riddick's creativity he decides to double-check shadows, probing with the muzzle of his shotgun.

When Harry is about to voice his boredom Johns is satisfied enough to exit. Just as Harry is about to step out after the cop a weak sound makes him look back and up. It's Riddick with goggles covering his eyes and with a smirk on his face. He is hidden in a sinus cavity.

Harry just gives a small salute and then gives the man a shooing motion before stepping out into the sunrays once again. He had a hard time maintain a neutral face and not laugh the so called cop right in the face. Is prey is right on top of him and he still misses it, how stupid can you be?

Trailing after the others but in a slow and straight pace Fry pauses to change out the O2 on her breather. She has stopped just in front a series of skeleton ribs thicker than three of her fingers since the wind passing though it gave a cooling breeze. Unknown to her Riddick is just above her and as the captain stops he drops to the grounds on the inside of the ribs with a bone-shiv in his hands.

Johns seeing Fry battling with her breather doubles back to Fry dragging Harry along. As he draws closer he takes a hit of scotch before he offers her some. She shakes her head at the same time as she grips the bottle.

"Probably makes it worse. Dehydrates you even more."

"Probably right."

"Then if you're not drinking it can I have some? I´m dying here."

"… Do you ever shut up Harry, or is your off button broken." Johns has to ask, for the prisoners dry humor was starting to get to him.

"Nothing of the sort, I just want something to drink and you have the provision… officer."

Not caring about him they keep on drink anyway and not sharing.

"Ok. Got it, but at least can we move out from the sun."

Doing as Harry suggested Fry starts moving out of the sun and leans up against the combing. It brings her within arm's length of Riddick who get the idea for a game. He pulls a long bone-shiv, freshly chiseled and moves closer as silently as he can.

"You know cap, you could've stayed back and be safer. Pro'bly should've - because, you know, if we don't find water soon we won´t make it back..."

Fry just looks at Johns as he takes position on her right side. She knows what his asking and she can´t bring herself to lie, she needs someone to confide in but Harry is right there and she doesn't trust him. Johns who sees the reason for the women´s silence weight his options. Get juicey information or risk losing track of a prisoner who hadn´t try to run yet.

And since no trace of Riddick had been found Johns quickly decided to go with option one.

"Harry, we're out of the worst cluster so you get to stroll again. Get over to Imam until we catch up."

Really wanting to hear the captains words Harry first thought to protest but then he suddenly saw a movement inside the combing and realized that he didn´t want to be blamed for any accident that could occur here. After a quick decision Harry was off towards the holy man and his kids happy that he gets to skip whatever crazy stunt Riddick was trying to pull.

When Harry was far enough away Caroline decided to answer Johns earlier question.

"No, no, I wanted to get away from the ship."

"Yeah, so I noticed. Never seen a "captain" quite so ready to leave her ship."

Johns who was starting to suspect foal-play got even more sure when Fry gave him a guilty look.

Riddick in the meantime was getting bored and annoyed. He had wanted his little angel around longer so someone could appreciate the ingenious play he just invented. But as the two blonds in front of him didn´t seem to be saying anything worthwhile Riddick decides to ease his blade toward Fry's neck but is stopped as she steps away.

"We better keep moving."

Johns realize that he needs to pressure her, she is ready to talk but she needs a push.

"What'd Owens mean? 'Bout not touching the switch? He kept on saying it like it was important."

Fry makes eye contact with him and searches his eyes, wondering if she can trust him before her poster loosens and she again leans onto the combing. Johns follows her and they both slide down the ribs into a sitting position unknowing that if they just turn around they would see Riddick crouching right behind them. If they would just TURN THE HELL AROUND!

"Swear to me you won't tell them, or anyone-"

"You see anybody else here? It´s just between you and me here."

So Fry tells him how Owens had saved them all, how she had panicked and how the pilot wanted to dump the passenger cabin so that she would have survived. At first the only thing Johns can do is blink and stare at the women in disbelief, if it had been up to her he would have been killed.

"Are you shittin' me? Fuck. Guess I'm more glad to be here than I thought."

Johns says whilst trying to smile. To hide his disgust from the naïve little wannabe-murderer he drinks a couple of big clunks of the booze before he buries it in the ground.

While Fry and Johns was talking, Riddick was listening on with half an ear as he once again reaches out with his shiv and deftly slices off some of Fry's back hair. It's a locket, a souvenir form how close he had been to slice her throat. That's all he wanted and now he could lord it over Johns if the merc pissed him off again.

Soon Johns can´t sit still as Riddick knew he wouldn´t, not after being told that your life had been in the hands of a ego-tripped girl about 20-25 years old (more or less). Riddick watches them move off, after Johns has placed his cap on Fry´s head in a friendly symbolic act, before he looks at the scotch bottle that was left behind. It's still got one good swallow but it's a trap, but a trap easily disabled by some help of the desert-sand. Johns should REALLY start paying attention to his surroundings.

Taking the first swallow after many hours without water Riddick is torn, he wants to play with his angel but the survivors left at the ship may have found some more sustainable material and Riddick was in need of food and water. In the end the decision wasn´t hard, his angel just had to wait. Before leaving he pours some desert-sand into the empty bottle before he re-places it where Johns left it.

As Riddick made his way back Johns and the party had finally reached the cleft in the hills and ahead of them is a big canyon. But before they leave to explore the new landscape Johns holds up his hands for silence.

"Hold up everyone, just want to check something."

Harry and the boys who are starting to feel the dehydration are happy to take a break while Johns jumps onto a big rock and puts his scope to one eye scanning the graveyard behind them.

"He didn't bite."

"Who didn´t bite?" Harry asks already knowing who Johns must be referring to as all the others were here. He just wanted to rub it in that the cop still hadn´t managed to re-capture his lost prisoner.

Johns unwilling to answer kept silent until Fry repeated Harry's question.

"Thought Riddick might be coolin' it in the boneyard; as I see it, he could either double-back to the ship or slip in behind us. So I left the bottle out as bait to get a baring as to what he decides. Didn´t pan out though."

In his scope Johns sees the bottle gleaming in the sun and it´s still got a swallow left. Riddick must have missed the yard, for even if he had gotten the trap he would have risked it to get something to drink.

Xxxxxx


	18. Chapter 18

_To make it clear the Harry Potter and Riddick character/world is not mine, they belong to J.K Rowling and whoever owns Riddick. This is a fanfic, which means I'm not the original creator only the writer of this particular story._

**Chapter 20: fi, fo, fum- who trespasses on my home?**

Zeke had put up an improvised tarp so he could get some shade whilst working on the communal-grave since the sun was brutally beating them down with its heat. Three wrapped corpses was laying on his left side and much to his disgust they were starting to smell. While he worked the dry ground with his pike axe and shovel Zeke made sure to keep a sight-line on the crashed ship so that every now and then Shazza can wave to him so he can wave back. It was an old trick of theirs to signal each other that everything was A-Okay. After all he didn´t put much trust in Paris.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three Chrislams had once again run ahead of the party and Johns was starting to think that the kids' brains must be damage for how can someone be that stupid to just run headfirst into danger.

Harry sneezed and looked around; it seemed like someone was talking about him but the only one close was Johns and Imam, the latter with his eyes on the sky praying to his god and the other on the kids looking disgusted. Shrugging it off as some allergic reaction he continued tracking behind the others wishing that the sun would drop dead. He wasn´t built for a sunny weather, he was British for Merlin sake and the sun was starting to fry him.

Ginny had wanted to go to Thailand for their honeymoon, bloody hell like he would ever set his foot in a sunny place again. When they got out of this mess he was moving somewhere cold and dark, preferable with crappy weather and thick mist.

Caroline was on the right side of the party and standing a bit aside from the others as she looked out the empty space in front of her. She couldn't stop thinking about the bones behind them and hope that the desert wasn´t as empty as it seemed. Suddenly she snapped to attention as the children came rushing back from the hill they had disappeared behind just moments ago. They were shouting and waving their hand in a panicked manner and Caroline feared it was more bad news.

"Captain...captain..." the boys shouted as they ran past Imam, Johns and Harry so they could deliver the good news to the leader. In their excitement they forgot that the blonde couldn´t understand them and as they talked and pulled on her clothes the grownups feared the worst. It was at last Imam that calmed the children and had them explain what they had seen. The news was good and as Imam repeated it to the captain, Johns and Harry hurried ahead to get a better look at the miracle.

The Chrislams had found a small colony of buildings made out of metal and as the men move around the hill to get a better look, Harry trips over something hard buried in the sand. It a robot of some sort and reminds the wizard of the toys Dudley used to play with as a child. He digs it out from it burial-place and lifts it up to get a better look.

Its head is protected by some type of plastic and inside there is a ventilator? Harry couldn´t be sure for the machine-work was foreign to him, but he guessed it was meant to work as a solar-panel since this planet only offers sunlight. It had two legs and two arms with a body that reminded him of ancient knight armory. He is broken out of his study by Imam that has reached him and he sees the captain move past him to join up with Johns. Ali the youngest boy looks at the toy and bites his lip while he hides behind Imam.

"We do not seem to be alone here, yes?" Imam says to the prisoner that holds a child's toy in his hands. Imam is starting to like Harry, for the man, in spite of the dire situation, places a child's need ahead of his own which is proven further as Harry smiles at his youngest and hand him the little soldier. In a rare moment of understanding they both look ahead with the child standing between them, wondering what awaits them and how to best protect the innocent.

Johns who stopped a bit ahead, now standing together with Fry when Harry tripped follows their sight before he looks back and answers.

"Never thought we were." Before he turns his eyes back to the settlement and issues an order to head forward whilst telling the others to keep a sharp eye on the shadows. The only sound that surrounds them when they enter the settlement is the creaking of an old weathervane shaped like a rooster that is creaking in the wind.

Wherever they look all they see is a sand-worn surface meets them. In the hopes that someone will answer, Suleiman, the oldest of the boys, calls out a greeting.

"Assalamoo ahlaykum!"

The only response is the echo that is heard around the settlement. To Fry it looks like the entire place is built from stacked shipping containers. It's not a home, she realizes, but a research facility of some sort. That is not boding well as it is clearly abandoned since broken equipment and rusty tools litter the ground.

Hassan follows his brother and shouts out a greeting, the boys seem desperate for an answer and Harry's heart goes out to them. He knows the fear that grips you when you enter a dead community and only the ghosts of the past are there to greet you. He had gotten used to it during the silent war as the Death Eaters loved to go on killing sprees, sparing no life in their wake. He is broken from the horrible memories by Johns, who is never far away from his prey.

"They are long gone. Whoever they were they left a long time ago." Harry can only nod for fearing a scream attack if he has to open his mouth. This place, same as the grave-yard is filled with pain and death, those who lived here never left. Harry walks deeper into the compound, away from Johns, for he can´t stand the man near him at the moment.

He stops in his tracks when he rounds a building and just stares.

"Johns…. JOHNS." Harry is at first scared to speak loud in fear of the sight before him disappearing, but when the cop doesn't hear him he gives a happy shout that bounces off the walls. Within seconds Johns is by his side, adrenaline pumping through his veins and the gun drawn. Harry doesn't even look at him just points with a huge smile on his face. He might not know the machinery of this time but the thing in front of them is quite obvious. Before them looms a moisture-recovery unit, a hulking machine in disrepair and covered in sand.

Harry feels tears on his cheek and he start laughing. Johns just stands there paralyzed until Imam comes up behind him and starts repeating a mantra filled with joy.

"Water...water there was here... the blue… the blue sun did not tell lies… God is great."

Imam´s boys are dancing and shouting prayers which get Johns and Harry to laugh with them and soon everyone is hugging each other in relief. They would not die of thirst for where there was water, there was hope.

The joy-killer was soon above them as Fry rounded the corner. She had gotten sidetracked when she had discovered the settlements landing-site but when no transportation or radio was found she had chosen to follow the shouting. She was happy about the water-unit but soon got tired of it since she didn´t know how to work it. To get the others onto the exploring again she asked the obvious question that was on everybody's mind:

"Has anyone discovered who these people were? Why would they leave so much behind?"

Harry just gave her his best Snape-stare as he stood in the middle of the pathway with the suddenly quiet party spread around him and all looking gloomy.

"I don`t know what it is that makes you so determined to look at the world in a piss-poor-emo-way but can´t you for ten seconds let other people be happy Lady? We were having a good time here."

Johns knew he should clip the prat for that but in his heart wasn't in it, as he quite agreed with Harry. That woman may be hot as hell but she was really starting to get on his nerves with her constant questions.

"Shut it Little Crazy, the Cap has a point." The line in itself sounded forced to Harry as Johns kept on talking trying to get the kids to dig out the unit as he and Imam discussed the settlers´ faith.

Soon Harry and the Chrislams are crawling over the moisture-recovery unit, trying to assess what repairs needs doing whilst Johns stands below monitoring them. Much to every once relief (mainly the cop and the prisoners) Fry had decided to explore some more and was nowhere in sight. Harry and Johns, no matter how little they liked each other, was in a silent agreement to try and keep it that way. The woman was more of a hindrance than help with her constant negative mood and questions.

Caroline, unknowingly about the men's irritation with her, was entering yet another one of the rooms in her strife in getting a bigger understanding of the place. The only thing that has met her eye so far is years of dust, personal things and photos littering the rooms. Everything seemed in disorder, like someone had been in a hurry to pack but hadn´t known what to take. No food was found either.

One of the rooms, further away from the others, was at first hard to get open, but after some pulling the door slammed open creating a loud noise that echoed down along the surrounding buildings. Yet again it is only darkness that greets her and she wonders for a second if that is all there is here, complete light or complete darkness. She tries the normal commands that are used to get the lights working. The other rooms hadn´t been a problem as they had been left open and at the mercy of the sun. She gets no response to her command and soon she searches for old-style wall switches and yet again, nothing. Noticing black-out blinds on a window, Caroline crosses the room to throw them open and as the light fills the room she sees a table which seems to have a planetary system model placed upon it. When the sun hits the table the planets start spinning and Caroline understand that everything here is run by the sun as there is no darkness. When the room gives nothing else away, except from a calendar that seems connected to the solar-system, she reenters the gushing sunlight. Not having a direction in mind she thinks about heading back to the others when something glints at the edge of her vision. Fry turns to that direction and looks harder.

Her heart suddenly starts pumping faster and she bolts from the door and starts running in high speed down the lane, happy shouting fills the air.

"EUREKA!"

Johns and Imam trade looks when the sound reaches them and Harry starts climbing down from the watering-unit his curiosity peeked. What can have gotten their captain so happy?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fry stops on a groomed runway, out of breath and leaning onto her knees for support. She can't stop smiling and the feeling seems so foreign to her but the beauty in front of her deserves to be admired. When the others finally catches up to her, Fry is already hugging the left behind treasure whilst laughing.

When Harry start to realize what the huge piece of machinery in front of him is; he can´t believe his luck. Well, sure everything up till now have been shit, but to get both water and a ticket off this planet, that just seems like a miracle and just for this he may not kill Fate and Destiny when he meets them.

They all just stand together and marvel at the skiff that to Harry looks like it is one part light-duty vehicle of an foreign hybrid technology, another part bush plane, and a third part space craft. Its wings are wind-torn and have holes in them, but they seem reparable and the hull looks intact.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Whilst the scouting party is thanking every holy power they can remember everything isn´t going as smoothly back at the crash site. Paris has been hearing strange noises the past five minutes and he is having problems with convincing himself it is Jake taking a piss at him.

"This now qualifies as the worst fun I've ever had. Cut it out JACK." He raises his voice a bit at the last word but doesn't dare to scream afraid that it may not be Jack that answers him. He gets no response and the quiet noise is broken off with a high sound of metal scraping together which has Paris out of his chair and climbing down the look out.

With his war-pick firmly gripped in his clammy hand Paris checks the perimeter before he takes a look inside the ship. Nobody is around but the sound doesn't stop. He quickly finds Shazza and Jack who are working inside the ship with the light-torch, trying to get the crew lockers open in hope for weapons, medicine or even better food. When Paris sees the boy standing next to the women he start laying in on Jack and accuses him of pranking and horse-playing. Shazza defend the lad and ask the man why he is so creeped out.

Suddenly another high noise is heard from outside, but the child is standing right in front of him. All three look at each other and they all think the same thing; it´s RIDDICK.

Suddenly a shadow passes by the hull-holes and the three survivors quickly group together with their improvised weapons in their hands. Shazza take the initiative to call out loud to the person outside who she hopes is her husband.

"Zeke?"

No answer is forthcoming and Jack springs to the other side of hold where the biggest hole is so that he can look outside. The only thing he can see is a bare head and a tall body. He mimes back to the others that it is Riddick and they all hurry to the opening. No one wants to be cornered if the big guy is there to kill them.

Meanwhile Zeke is getting worried as neither Jack nor Shazza has waved to him for a while and, as he is done with the grave at last, he hurries back.

Shazza, unknowing that Zeke is on his way, grabs the biggest of the war-picks that has a meter long "blade" and moves with a catlike grace to the opening ready to defend herself. Jack is close behind followed by a terrified Paris, the boy is only armed with a hunting boomerang and Paris himself is useless.

All eyes are watching the shadows movement as it getting closer to the opening. Riddick who has reached the crash site is skulking along the shadows with his blade drawn. Shazza is lifting her weapon and is ready to swing. The person outside is moving closer and closer. When the shadow reaches the opening Shazza doesn't think, she just lets the pick swing in a wide sweep with all her power behind it.

"STOP." The sound suddenly breaks the silence and Shazza stops on instinct at the child´s scream. Mere seconds later she understands why, facing them is a total stranger who looks badly sun-burned dressed in torn clothes and is bleeding from a head wound. The war pick is centimeters from the strangers face.

"Thank god, I have… I thought… I was all alone… others?... I thought I was the only one who..."

He throws himself forward when Shazza lowers the pick, trying to embrace her when suddenly a gun-shot is heard and the next thing Shazza is covered in blood and brain matter. The stranger sinks boneless to the ground with half his face blown off. In the background Zeke is standing with a smoking gun. At first he doesn't understand what he has done but when he sees his wife's horrified face anxiety starts to grow within him. That wasn´t Riddick!

Paris is standing paralyzed inside the ship, feeling sick and can only hear his heart pounding. It sounds like it's going to explode. Jack is frozen too, but she can´t feel anything and the only thing she can think of is that it was someone else, just another innocent survivor. Jack had never before seen so much blood and he couldn´t understand _why_ there was so much blood.

Zeke is the first to move as he rushes forward to check up on Shazza and when her dead eyes look into his, he can feel the pain he has caused in her heart. She has never before had to see someone killed. Zeke knew that this would haunt her forever and it was his fault.

After making sure that she is unharmed Zeke checks the dead stranger and as he bends over you can see, if you chose to look, Riddick reclined on Paris' look-out point happily drinking some fine scotch. He is entertained by the show down below but there is another thing that has caught his eye:

Zeke's breather.

As the survivors are huddled around the dead and gives their prayers, no one sees Riddick jumping down and jogging towards the pikes.

Jack and Paris are too busy hugging each other, looking for comfort and Shazza is trying to work through the horrible image of her husband killing someone. Zeke is just trying to cover the body so that everyone will stop looking at it. He is a practical man in a tough situation and he knows if they get too fixated on the body they will stop focusing on the more important problems. He needs to get the body out from their sight and lucky for him he just finished digging a grave.

Within the hour he had the body packed and ready but before he had time to drag it off Shazza hugged him.

"You were protecting me. I know that. Do you?"

"I know l'uv. I just wish that I had taken more time..."

"Zeke, you're the best man I know. Do the deed and come back quick, 'u here me. I wan' 'u close. "

Zeke kissed his women before he started the journey towards the grave with a warm feeling in his chest. He had killed, but his woman still wanted him. He would learn to deal with his crime.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. Chapter 19

At first I didn't want to tell you this… but my USB memory with all the data crashed. But be calm my brother fix it long enough today so I could save it. So now I will soon have another chapter ready – give it a week or so.


	20. Chapter 20

_maleXmale, cursing, blood, death and other none child approved material… you have been warned._

_To make it clear the Harry Potter and Riddick character/world is not mine, they belong to J.K Rowling and whoever owns Riddick. This is a fanfic, which means I'm not the original creator only the writer of this particular story._

**Chapter 21: meet the natives…**

(to clarify - time skip, to before the gun-shuts)

As the drama at the crash-site happened the other survivors busied themselves with checking out the skiff, trying to see what their chances were of making it work. The guys didn't have any experience with skiffs control-panels so they left that up to Fry and focused on the body instead. After all there was a lot of sand and holes that needed a look over.

After some time Fry exits the skiff. She has done a basic check-up on it and is hopeful it will fly, after some patchwork.

"It has no juice and it looks like it's been laid up for years. But we might be able to adapt –"

Before she gets the chance to finish, John raises his hands up for silence. He and Harry are standing with their backs to her, scanning the desert land with their ears cocked to the wind. Fry jumps off the skiff and starts walking towards them and takes a breath to speak once again.

"Shut up." Is the clipped reply from Harry as he takes a couple of steps forward. After a few more seconds of silent listening Harry and Johns looks at each other. They nod in agreement, they both heard it,

"Sorry. Thought we heard something." Johns says as he turns to the others.

"Like what?" Fry asks. Imam and his boys hurries over when Harry signal for them to join up and lets John answer.

"Guns shuts… we need to run back, something has happened at the crash site."

Harry doesn't let Fry speak after John has his say, he just turns after everyone is gathered and starts to jog back towards the ship. Fry huffs and opens her mouth to complain but stops short when Johns follows him without protest, soon joined by Imam and his boys. It takes her a few second until she starts moving her legs too, finally getting the picture. They are all dehydrated and tired, yes, but it doesn't matter now. Not when the others can be in danger.

The only thing that irritates Fry, as she and the others move across the sand, is that it was Harry who was the instigator- that just rubs her the wrong way. He is supposed to be the prisoner, not the "lets rescue everyone" guy. But like Johns she keeps quite. They don't have time for squabbles. If they keep the pace Harry set they would be back in little over an hour. Hopefully that will be fast enough.

As the group hurries back over the sandhills the others at the crash-site are dealing with the aftermath of the dead stranger, unaware of the others mad dash.

Harry himself is trying to keep a steady but quick pace, trying to put as little distance as possible between him and survivors at the ship. He doesn't really care about the others; he just wants to make sure Riddick is alive. Why, he doesn't know, nor does he really care right now. He just wants to make sure that his predator is alive. He may need him later.

After about an hour of a slow jog they are just a couple of minutes away from the ship. They can see the dark silhouette of it in the distant only hidden by the sand spears. Johns was in the front now since Harry's body couldn't keep up the pace any more. To damaged, thirsty and tired Harry had fallen behind Johns but still ahead Imam and Fry, for that he was secretly quite proud of himself.

Xxxxxxx

As they got closer and closer, Zeke had by now reached the grave site by the spires. He's tired, sweaty and thirsty. The drag-sled carrying the stranger seems to weight a ton and he just wants it all to go away. When he un-straps himself from the sled he sees that the sun-tarp, that shades the grave, has fallen on one side. He dumps the straps he's been holding and grabs the tarp. When he lifts it a new shock hits him; the bodies are gone. Zeke looks around him, searching, for bodies doesn't just disappear into thin air.

He sees something he didn't notice before, there seems to be some kind of opening at the bottom of the grave.

"Now! what the bloody hell." He exclaim tired and without thinking hops down into the grave. In doing so he has to let go of the tarp which falls back down and hides him from view. This means a blind-spot is made between the ship and the grave-hole. Riddick who has been hiding amongst the spires sees his chance. He slowly moves forward staying on the high-point of the grave so it will be harder for Zeke to see him.

In the grave Zeke has dropped to all fours and are looking into the tunnel. There seems to be some kind of burrow beyond the opening. He takes out his hand light and shine into the burrow, trying to locate the bodies. The burrow seems to be bigger further ahead so Zeke tries to make more room in front of the hole so he can climb in.

… He should have been more cautious, something that takes dead bodies is hardly a friendly creature. He only sees it for a few second before the pain starts. Something monstrous with sharp teeth is ripping into him and his blood is dancing in the air. Zeke tries on instinct to retract but the creature gets a firm hold on him and is powerful. He can feel it dragging him further in and grabs in panic after the gun, whilst screaming. Hoping against hope that someone will save him.

Shazza jumps in fright when she hears more gunshots and spins around, trying to see Zeke. No sign of him and her blood freezes to ice. NO! not Zeke. Is the only thing that registers in her head. At first she doesn't move, like a deer caught in headlight. But then she hears him scream again and starts to run before she thinks; she didn't even grab her weapon.

She sprints across hard-pack soil, begging in her head for him to hold out just a few more seconds. Just a few more, she is coming. Suddenly the gunshots stop and she can´t hear anymore screaming, but she is finally there. Come on Zeke, just be here. Please… Shazza throws herself onto the ground before the grave and rips away the tarp to find…

Nothing, no one's there. The only thing visible is red, red and again red. The entire hole is covered in her man's blood. Shazza feels her heart stop, her head is screaming in pain and desperation.

Zeke.

Suddenly something moves just on the opposite edge of the grave. Shazza's eyes slowly raises. Her eyes meet the goggled-covered ones of Riddick. The man is crouched, with no traces of blood on him, with a bone-shive in his left hand. He just looks at her and the only thing Shazza does in return is scream. She screams in bloody murder, for she will kill this man. Kill him for taking her man away from her.

The moment she screams Riddick is off, he knows when someone has been pushed beyond their limits and the lady back there would try her best to take him down. He didn't have the energy nor the interest to waste time on her. Besides its highly likely that Johns heard the shots and he didn´t want to give the man the opportunity of catching him. Even if he is a couple of miles off. Not good taking chances.

He lopes through the spires, running in high speed from the crime scene. For just a few seconds he glances behind to look for the settler before he turns at a blind corner – and something smacks with great force into his head. He goes down hard and before he can get up someone rips of his goggles exposes his eyes to the sun. Blinded and disoriented it's easy for Johns to keep the upper-hand as he beats him with his boots and baton.

Should have known the fucker was close by, sloppy Riddick, sloppy. Is the only thing that registers as he tries to avoid the baton and the sharp sunlight.

"Same crap, different planet, huh?" Johns says in a sneer, before he kicks him in the ribs. Riddick can feel them breaking under the force. Harry finally catching up to the cop only to see him pelting the living daylights of the man lying helpless on the ground. Out of breath and tired he tried to get to Johns. The man was going at it like crazy, beating Riddick like he is a chained dog. When he reaches the he jumps on the man, trying to push him away from Riddick who had curled himself into a ball.

"STOP IT, STOP… for Merlin sake, the man is down. Fucking cut it out."

Johns doesn't listen, just levels the baton and hits Harry hard on the head. The wizard goes down like a brick and stays down, but he still keeps on telling the man to stop. Fry and the Chrislams have reached them and they join Harry in trying to calm Johns down. Little did they know that it is not Johns that needs calming. As the group focused on Johns, Shazza had finally reached Riddick and before everyone's eyes she starts hitting, kicking and clawing at the man whilst screaming;

"What'd you do with 'im? You bloody sick animal you, where's my Zeke? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM."

Fry does what Harry did before, she throws herself at Shazza to push her away from Riddick who does little to nothing to stop the abuse. Fry is soon dragging her away from the wounded man whilst Shazza keeps on screaming. She wants nothing else then for Riddick to die.

"Just kill him, somebody just kill him. KILL THAT MONSTER." She screams as she rips herself away from Fry to get one final hit at the murderer. Riddick is out cold, the last hit form Shazza was too much and he lost conscious. Harry crawls on all four over to him to check his vitals with Johns standing behind him with his gun in hand. The man is covered in bruises, is bleeding from the claw marks and has two bad bumps on his head. Harry cannot help but to sympathize, he knows the feeling and, outchie, those bumps is going to leave a big headache.

Harry stays by Riddick's side with Johns trigger-happy-self standing behind him. It takes the group some time to calm each other down and to get the full story. When Shazza describes the blood to Fry and Johns, Harry has a hard time buying it since Riddick doesn't have a drop blood on him- well beside his own.

When all is said and done they start planning what to do with the prisoner, Shazza is all for killing the man now, whilst Jack with Johns want to drag him back to the ship. Fry can't decide and the Chrislams is praying for the lost sheep. Paris just wants it all to stop and is whining so nobody really pays him any attention.

Harry doesn´t really care at all, he is too busy with trying to make the world stop spinning and monitoring Riddick. He wonders what it is about this man that makes him stick out his neck again and again. He just met the guy, and from the look of things the man was a monster. So what was it that made him, on pure instinct, protect him just now?

The only thing he could think was a possible explanation was that they both were outsiders. Riddick didn't fit in; he was too much of an animal for that. His way of thinking and acting reminded Harry to much of a werewolf and he remembers clearly how people back home treated the ones infected. Harry himself was for obvious reason an outsider, this entire situation was new and foreign. Perhaps he had just decided without thinking that he had higher chance of surviving if he stuck with Riddick?

But that made no sense, since the man was out cold and beaten silly. It just didn't plan out! Bugger… He just had to keep going as he has been; taking one step at the time and let instinct decide the course. So far they have kept him alive and breathing even if he didn't understand them.

"… So it's decided, Riddick lives. Okay, then it just for us to decide what to do about koo-koo-pop over there." Johns word did at first not register with Harry but when everyone turned and started studying him he got the chills.

"Well… since Fry said I could lose the chains if I behaved, I vote for deliberation." Harry said whilst giving pleading look at the captain. He really wanted out of the cuff, his wrist were starting to blister because of them. It was not a good idea to jog in warm climate with cuffs on you.

Caroline just chucked her head and averted her eyes. The man had been behaving, but she still didn't trust him nor like him that much at the moment. He had been making her feel stupid and taking action without consent, and that didn't make her keen on having him loose. Luckily Johns took the decision from her.

"Not in your life little crazy, you seem to have a bad habit of helping the bad guys. The cuff stays on and a matter of fact; I think it's vital to put some more on you later when were back at the camp. Wouldn´t want you to disappear know do we."

Johns smug grin almost made it worth the pain of hitting the man in Harry's opinion, but since he was to tired and have already been hit a couple of times he wisely decided not to. Besides, he could leave that to Riddick, the guy seems to have a history with the cop. He just hoped that Riddick would let him watch. Damn where was the popcorn when you needed it?

Xxxx

_And with that I leave you hanging… Hope it will be enough for a couple of weeks, have the BIG test coming up that decides my future. _


End file.
